


Cashiers and Zoras

by PTDuckie



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:06:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PTDuckie/pseuds/PTDuckie
Summary: On a tiring night at work at the local gas station, a new visitor walks in that catches your eye immediately!





	1. First Meeting

“I hate this job. I hate this job. I hate this job. I REALLY HATE THIS JOB!”

You sighed as you flopped down on the counter, the late night rush you got unexpectedly finally gone and the store going quite again. Your feet hurt, you were exhausted, and you still had some work to do.

Being the late night second shift cashier worker for the gas station you worked at, you really hated nights like this. All day was busy, people were coming in for lotto since the jackpot was almost a million dollars, and the district manager was coming in sometime tomorrow. To say you had been running around like a chicken with your head cut off was an understatement as the clock struck 10; meaning you didn’t have to sell anymore of the big lotto which was a sigh of relief.

Your coworker left a few hours ago with the closing of the store’s kitchen and having to deal with their antics all day on top of everything, you just wanted this evening done as you got back up and opened your cash register to kill down the money in it as you were suppose to during the night.

Once done, you went back to work organizing and cleaning the store up in places your boss asked of you as you felt your feet continue to ache. “Tired!” You groaned to yourself. You just wanted to go home. Sighing, you brushed a few strains of your hair out of your face as you walked around; moving snacks and food around to organize it. You hated doing this but it needed to be done or the district manager would be displeased when she came in tomorrow. Your boss had enough on her plate and you didn’t want to add more by not doing what was needed of you. Practically the only decent employee there besides your nightly relief on the weekends, your boss expected a lot out of you. Granted, most you did because you didn’t like seeing the place a mess, it was a bit annoying how unappreciated you felt at times; no matter how many times your boss told you how much she appreciated all your hard work. Two days off, if you were lucky to keep that, never felt like a good enough rest and by the time you came back to work, the store always seemed like it was falling apart. It seemed like you were the only one keeping things together when you worked. And for the wages you were making, it was a wonder why you stayed.

30 minutes later and you finally had the work needed done as you flopped down on the floor next to your register. You were glad it had stayed quite to let you finish it as you looked at the clock. 10:30 pm. Sighing, you placed your hands over your face. “30 more minutes. 30 more minutes. You can hold out,” you thought to yourself. Though your train of thought and small rest was sadly interrupted by the door bell ringing.

“Hello! Welcome to Peachies!” You called out as you slowly got up to see a male walk into the restroom. Sighing, you waited at the counter, resting your head in one of your hands as you shut your eyes, as you thought about what you were going to eat when you get home and whether or not you were going to play some video games before bed or not. You were off the next few days so you decided you might as well as you heard the door bell ring again. “Hello! Welcome to Peachies!” You called out, not even opening your eyes till you heard a reply. “Ah thank you dear! Glad to be here!” the person replied. Giving a small chuckle, it was a bit rare for people to reply back so you decided to open one eye to see who this was.

And there is when you saw him.

Zora. The first thing that came to mind. It wasn’t that hard to recognize them. Fish like beings that could live in and out of water. He must have been a traveler as Zoras were rare here; most living in Hyrule across the big ocean itself. Most times if you ever saw them, it was at the beaches either selling wares or visiting the states. So seeing one so far inland was an odd sight to see. But for you, it was finally something good happening today. 

You had been fascinated by Zoras and marine life since you were a little kid. Always drawing them and always finding enjoyment in seeing then when your parents took you to the beach. So watching him walk around the store, you had a big smile on your face as well as a blush.

The next thing you noticed was how freaking tall he was. Having to hunch over a little, you felt bad for him as the ceiling only hit about 13 feet since display stands of sodas and other sell items could get quite large when made with the cases. So seeing that he was close enough to almost hit the ceile, you took a guess that he was roughly 12 feet tall.

Next was his color. Beautiful red, his scales shined in the store light. Or what you could see of them as he wore a quite well tailored suit; having small holes in the arms to let his arm fins come out. Seeing the blue and yellow in them, you really wanted to run your fingers on them to see what they felt like as you have never been this close to a zora before. As he turned around the isles, you caught glimpses of his golden eyes which had you memorized with their color

Last thing you notice was his species type. All zoras had them and this particular one was shark. Specifically hammer head as his head had the long fins in the front going out towards the sides and a long head tail that came down to his shoulder blades. The whole top of his head look liked a hammer head which made you giggle. You found sharks interesting and found hammer heads cute so seeing that he was one, only made you smile brighter.

By now, you had been staring at him for over 5 minutes; blush and smile still on your face. Feeling the heat in your cheek now startled you a little as you patted them down; it would be too embarrassing if he saw. Figuring you might as well get a closer look of him and be a proper employee for a few more minutes, you walked away from the counter and came up to him.

“Are you looking for something specific?” You asked. Your question caught him off guard as it seemed he was in a train of thought. Looking at you, you tried not to blush any harder as those golden eyes stared at you for a moment. “Ah! Yes! I’m looking for a certain sweet my friend is looking for but I do not remember what he said it was called here,” he replied, his foreign accent showing but was very polite with how he talked. “Do you remember what was in it?” You asked. “I remember he said almonds-ah! Link! There you are!” he spoke, noticing the male from earlier who had enter the restroom come around the isle.

Giving a wave, you saw the male was not much taller than you, blonde hair that looked like it went past his shoulders but was tied in a pony tail, blue eyes and slightly tanned skin; possibly from being out in the sun a lot. “Hello. Your friend here said you were looking for a certain sweet? Do you know what it was?” you asked this person named Link. Looking a bit puzzled and concerned, the zora spoke up. “Link is mute my dear. Link, what was it again you were looking for?” the zora stated.

“Oh, that’s okay,” you spoke up as you signed towards Link, “Is this better?” Surprised, Link gave a smile as he signed back, “You know how to sign?” Nodding, you replied, “I took it in college. Has come quite handy since a few in this town are deaf, mute, or both.” Watching from the corner of your eye, it seemed the zora was happy that you could communicate to Link.

“So, what was it you were looking for?” you asked Link. “It’s called something different back in Hyrule. It’s an almond bar with caramel and chocolate. But it also has coconut in it. There also is suppose to be a dark chocolate variant. Would you know what I’m talking about because I would like to have the one with the dark chocolate if that’s possible.” 

Easily clicking in your mind what Link wanted, you nodded as you replied back, “I know exactly what you want and it’s actually up on the front shelves by the registers. It’s a bit of a specialty item so we don’t always have it but you are in luck as there is a fresh box up front.” Face lighting up, Link followed behind you along with the zora which you noticed was still looking at you, as you brought them to the counter shelves and grabbed the bar Link had described. Handing it to him, he seemed pleased as he read the label. Nodding, he signed, “Thank you,” as you gave a small smile before walking around and returning to the register; watching them continue walking around the store.

Eyes still on the zora, you found him gorgeous. But it did make you wonder why he was so far inland. Only good water source around here was the river which was only a 15-20 minute drive from where you were. Still, it was strange especially considering what he was wearing compared to what this Link person was in; slacks and a blue t-shirt. Watching them some, you weren’t sure if what you were noticing was true or your imagination but it seemed the zora was taking small glances at you. Of course when he did, you adverted your gaze as to look like you weren’t staring at him; which you were but still. After a few minutes of looking, grabbing more snacks and some drinks, the two finally walked up to the counter as you straighten up and gave a greeting. Ringing their stuff up, the zora then stated, “We also need gas. 20 dollars. Yes? On that blue car there.” Pointing to where the car was on pump 1 and getting Link’s approval on the amount, you spotted the blue mustang convertible; feeling a bit jealous as you always wanted one but could never afford one.

Adding the gas onto the total, you gave them the price as the zora pulled a wallet out from his pants pocket and pulled a card out. Pushing the credit button on the cash register key monitor, you pointed to the card machine as the zora swiped the card. As he was typing in things, you bagged their drinks and food up as the receipt was printed out for the payment. Handing it to him, you stated, “There you go. Take it easy you two.” “Thank you. Tell me, how long is this gas station open?” the zora asked. “It’s 24 -7. I just leave in a few minutes as 3rd shift comes on,” you replied. “Wonderful. Well I know where to come to for things from now on since we just moved here and it seems the general store is already closed,” the zora replied with joyful glee.

Moved here?!? You had to blink at that notion. 

This gorgeous zora, who was obviously not from here, moved to this tiny pathetic country side town! Why was the only thing running through you head as you waved goodbye to them as they left the store; watching and trying to hold back a giggle as the zora had to duck down to get through the door. It was completely odd to you as you watched them through the window next to your register why they came here. This town had nothing and the two major cities in the area were 20-30 minutes away. All that was here was the government facility which is why the gas station made as much business as it did. Other than that, this place only had the general store, two small country restaurants owned by people in the town for the workers, two fast food restaurants next to the general store, and another gas station and a bar at the other end of town. Other than the post office, the town hall, and the middle school, this town was nothing. So why would a Zora even want to be out here?!?

Shaking your head, you continued to watch them as the two seemed to be in conversation. But as you watched, you saw a sight that made you giggle. His tail wagging side to side a mile a minute, something seemed to have him talking in excitement. Link was just looking puzzled as he pumped the gas before you saw him turn your direction as the zora was pointing as in your direction. Turning to look back at your register, you caught out of the corner of your eye Link giving a raised eyebrow before signing to the zora with one hand. Seeing from the corner of your eye that they had stop looking at you, you looked back through the window and continued to watch them, well more so the zora then this Link person, until you saw them get into the car; Link being the diver.  
Backing off from the window as to not be noticed, you saw them drive around the pumps and across the highway towards the post office.

Now you pouted some. The only good thing that happen tonight and now he and his friend were gone as you now just noticed your racing heart and the slight butterflies in your stomach. And yet you didn’t even get his name. 

“Oh well. If what he said was true, then I’ll probably see him more anyway. Still, what is a zora doing here? I hope where ever they are living in this pathetic shit hole is close to the river. Still, God above, he was gorgeous. UGH!” you thought to yourself as you saw your nightly relief finally driving in.


	2. Earrings and New Jeweler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Needing your earrings cleaned, you head to your jeweler to find a new face there.

You woke up tired. 

Nothing new to you. 

Work did that to you.

Rolling over, you looked at the clock. 7:50 am.

Figures. Even when you go to bed late from playing video games, you still woke up early. Sighing, you climbed out of bed and walked out of your bedroom to put coffee on as you went back to your room to grab some clothes for a shower. Hot water on, a hat bath later, and you were stepping out and drying yourself off. Drying your hair as you looked through a foggy mirror, you noticed something.

Whipping the mirror down, you looked at yourself again. The pear earrings you wore all the time were dirty again. Another trip to the jewelers at the mall seemed to be in your future. Very picky about them, you liked to keep your great grandmother’s earrings clean but work had a tendency to get them pretty dirty. Spotting dried on red icy mix on them, you gave a grunt as you got dressed; blue t shirt, jeans, and a red flannel shirt. You could clean them yourself but you felt safer letting the jewelers do it since they had better baths to wash the stuff off without popping the pearls out.

So one cup of coffee and two eggs later, you were driving out to the mall in your small bug car. Parking near the jewelry store at the end of the mall, you figured you would drop the earrings off and walk the mall as you waited for them to be clean. Walking into King’s Jewelers, you were greeted with a familiar face. “Ah, Y/N, hello again!” the person spoke. “Hi Bob,” you replied.

Bob was the head counter representative. Had been since you were a kid. He did a lot of sells and recognized your face now since your mom had a tendency to come her a lot while you were younger. “Earring cleaning I presume?’ Bob asked. “Yep,” you replied as you took the earrings off and handed them to him. Chuckling Bob took them to the back as you stated, “I’m walking the mall,” before leaving the store and heading through the open section of the mall. Mostly clothes, there was a kitchen store, some fancy restaurants, and a hobby store before the entrance to the main portion of the back side of the mall. At that entrance though was a book store and your first destination.

Looking through the manga section, you didn’t spot a new volume to the one you were reading so you decided to check the science section. Nothing new there, you checked merchandise but nothing new that you hadn’t already had. Shrugging, you headed out and walked the top floor all the way to the food court where the game shop was. Busy as usual with other gamers, parents, and kids, you passed by folks as you looked around. Spotting some cute plush animals, you grabbed them up as well as some online shop cards before hitting the register to pay for them.

Walking out, you decided the eggs you had for breakfast just wasn’t enough so you stopped to grab you a chicken sandwich and fries to eat. Sitting down to eat as you got your meal and just listening around, one conversation caught your ear.

“OMG! Did you see him! He’s gorgeous!” A girl spoke. “Yeah, but I’m not sure about that mouth full of sharp teeth though,” another sound concerned. “Oh, scared to have a little danger in your life? Come on, he was so sweet as he rung the jewelry up for me. Like, total gentleman and everything. Who knew a zora could be so nice like that,” the girl hummed.

Zora? That caught your attention. Were they talking about the one from last night? About to ask, the girls headed off with their food before you could get a word in. Sighing, you continued to eat before finishing up and throwing your trash away. Grabbing your things, you headed to the elevator to head to the bottom floor.

Walking around, you window shopped for a bit as you noticed outfits you liked but really couldn’t afford and small stuff here and there. Finally walking into one of your favorite stores, the music played as you looked around at the anime t shirts and jewelry. Not really seeing anything you wanted, you headed out as you passed the stuff animal shop. Nothing new there so you decided to head back to King’s to get your earrings.

Arriving back though you noticed the place….

...was quite busy.

Odd, you walked in as a crowd of women and teenage girls were bustling around someone as they were showing off the new collection the store had.

And there you saw him again.

The zora from last night. Dressed in an all black tailored suit, showing the new shell collection off as all the women watched and were memorized; probably more at him then the jewelry. Even you had a blush on your face seeing him so fancied up as the butterflies from last night returned.

“Ah, Y/N, there you are,” Bob called out. Snapping you out of your thoughts, you turned to look at Bob. “Bob, who is that?” you asked as you pointed to the Zora. Bob laughed. “That’s Sidon. Our newest employee. Two weeks here and already sales have gone up. Just got on the clock. Hence the crowd. Ladies sure to love him. And man does he know how to sell too. Zora knows his jewelry,” Bob replied, “As for your earrings, seems one of the pearls fell out. Seems the glue came undo. It will be a few more minutes but we’ll get it fixed for you.” “That’s fine Bob,” you replied, not even looking at him as your eyes were on the now known Zora named Sidon.

Sidon was working it alright and the ladies were eating it up. Kind words, compliments, and smiles. Goodness, that smile. That girl was right as his teeth were sharp; as a shark’s teeth should be. Yet you couldn’t stop staring at him, blush on your face. Seeing he was talking about the jewelry, you watched him held up a piece and saw how small it was in his hands. You also saw how sharp his claws were and yet the sight of them gave you a shiver and a wondering thought of what they would feel like softly down your back. 

Blinking, you shook your head to get that thought out of your mind as you saw Sidon finish up with showing the collection off. Seemed he got a few good convinced as they were walking over to buy some. With a smile, Sidon rung them up as others went to looking at other stuff before he noticed you standing there. It took him a moment to register but when he did, you saw that tail give a few quick wags before walking over.

Straightening up, you tried to keep the blush on your face calm as he addressed you. “Well hello again! I was not expecting to see you again so soon! Welcome to King’s. What can I do you for my dear,” Sidon stated. “Oh, um, I’m just waiting for my earrings to be finished. Seems one of the pearls fell out during the bath so Bob’s getting it fixed,” you replied, “Uh, you work here?”  
“I do. I must say, I quite well enjoy it. Plenty of friendly people though I must say, I do draw a crowd,” Sidon replied before giving a pondering look, “I suppose it is nothing new to me. I was quite popular back home as well.” To that, Sidon gave a chuckle.

Giving a chuckle yourself, you smiled which Sidon noticed. Smiling back, Sidon gave you a full few of those pearly whites and your heart fluttered unexpectedly. “Since you are waiting, would you like to look at anything. I will be more than pleased to show you around,” Sidon asked. You already knew the store pretty well but you couldn’t say no to that smile. “Um, anything for Blue Topaz?” you asked, first gem that popped into you head. Lighting up, Sidon lead you to the display case with Blue Topaz.

You really didn’t care about the jewelry. You just wanted to hear him talk. And talk he did on how the topaz got it’s color, how it can be cut, and how it can make a good color piece for fashion. Listening in, he was showing off a butterfly hair piece that had blue topaz decorating it as he explained the design behind it. All the while watching him, he seemed completely into things as you leaned against the display glass just watching him.

“How do you know so much?” you finally asked. “Oh, well, growing up, I learned a lot of things. Jewelry was one of them. Wearing jewelry is a common thing to do among my people,” Sidon explained, the question catching him off guard. “That’s cool. So, um, are you from Hyrule?” You asked. “I am,” Sidon replied. “So what brought you here?” you asked. “Oh, um, well, just a….change of pace. New scenery is all. I am quite enjoying it here. New faces, new places,” Sidon replied a bit hesitant before flashing that smile of his again. Smiling, a light blush on your face, you replied, “Well glad you are here. OH! Um, I’m Y/N by the way. Sorry, should have said that sooner.” “Y/N? Why, that’s lovely! Sidon! A pleasure,” Sidon stated as he held a hand out to you. Grabbing it, you were really surprised at how small your hand fit into his. A quick shake, the feeling still lingered on as you let which gave you more butterflies and a darker tint to the blush on your face; though you did caught a quick glance of that tail wagging again.

“Y/N, there you are,” Bob called out; your earrings in his hand. “Hey Bob,” you replied as he handed you his earrings, “Nice! Thanks man! Appreciate it.” “No problem Y/N. Ah Sidon, showing her around I see,” Bob chuckled. Flinching a little and not sure if you spotted a bit of a blush on his cheeks, Sidon replied, “Of course. My job after all, correct sir?” “Yes yes. Though Y/N isn’t that big of a jewelry girl,” Bob chuckled.

“Actually,” you spoke up, catching both their attention as you had a soft smile on your face after finishing putting your earrings back in, “if you don’t mind Sidon, I would like to get that butterfly hair piece.” Both blinking, Sidon smiled bright and big before taking the hairpiece out of the display case and taking it to the counter; you following behind as Bob had a confused look on his face.

Ringing it up and swiping your card, you paid for it as Sidon boxed it up for you. “There you go. Receipt is in the bag. Thank you for buying from us. Uh...do you work today?” Sidon asked. “No, I’m off today and tomorrow,” you replied; surprised by his question. “Ah...I see. Well, I’ll see you when you do then,” Sidon replied, his expression drooping a little. “Yeah. You probably will. That store would die without me,” you chuckled. Grabbing the bag, you gave a wave to Sidon and to Bob before walking out; giving slight glances back to see Sidon still looking at you.

Back in your car, you opened the box Sidon had put the hairpiece in as you put it on. It was quite lovely. Even more so knowing Sidon sold it to you. Still, noticing you still had butterflies in your stomach, you didn’t understand why you were feeling like this as you placed the key in the ignition and started your car up to head home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bumped into him twice in the spawn of less than 24 hours. Isn't the reader lucky XD
> 
> Anyway, if you guys are enjoying so far, let me know. Appreciate feedback.


	3. Pizzas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day at work and a friendly smile wants pizzas.

“Do you have any?” the woman asked.

“No ma’mn,” You replied.

“Do you have any cartons?” the woman huffed.

“No ma’mn. I check earlier for another customer. We are completely out,” you reply with a straight face.

“You’re always damn out! Every time I come here you’re out! I don’t know why I bother stopping at this damn store if you can’t even do your damn jobs,” the woman shouted before storming out.

Face still straight as she left the store, your coworker gave her a leaving greeting as you sighed. Looking at you, they stating, “Talk about a fat ass bitch.” You had to chuckle.

That was Joseph for you. He knew what made you laugh. Which is why you preferred working with him other than anybody else. Joseph was a gamer like you but he also had an underling intelligence that most never noticed about him. He was easy to talk to and probably the only one since you worked here that you genially enjoyed working with as you two always had something to talk about to pass the time. You always joked his girlfriend was a lucky girl and when were they going to get married which made him chuckle. 

Sighing again, you walked over to him on the first register and patted his back. “Yeah, I know. I hate her. Not our fault we can’t keep those cigarettes in. They usually only give us 2 cartons and 2 days later they are all gone,” you replied.

Back at work after your days off, you were in the kitchen today as most of your work for today was already done. You have finished the cooler and when Joseph came in to start his part of the shift, you got your trash done and swept the parking lot. You were also able to let Joseph get the bathrooms clean and some small stocking and cleaning. As of now it was 4:08 pm and you were pretty ahead for yourself as you sat on the register waiting for the rush to start.

Thinking about things as you waited, you thought about how quite the last two days were; other than the chat with Sidon and the buying of the butterfly hairpiece. Granted, it was a bit much but you could make up for it. You had money saved for a raining day so you still had plenty for bills and food. It would just be a little tight for a bit. But other than day, the rest of your break was quite.

After you got your earrings cleaned, you had headed home for the day to do chores; still wearing the hairpiece as you worked with Sidon all on your mind. A warm shower and food made, you settled into an evening of playing some online games with your friends over the Discord app. The next day you stayed home even though the temptation of going back to the mall to see Sidon was there. 

All day he popped into your head. That smile, those eyes, his voice, everything about him had you giddy with butterflies all in your stomach. You didn’t know why though. You had never been like this around anybody. Most times you just looked at people and were like, “Ehh.” But this zora was different. He had you feelings things that you weren’t sure if they were real or would just die down in a few weeks.

Shaking your head, you tried to focus as you heard Joseph speak up. “Hi Carl,” Joseph spoke. “Hey Joe,” the goron replied back as he passed by you. “Hi Carl,” You smiled. “Hey Y/N,” Carl replied, holding his cup up. Carl was a regular. Nice guy. Came in, got his drink, and then proceeded to play lotto. He had been doing this for 10 years now as you heard when you started working here over 2 years ago. Once he got his drink he came to your register as another member from the facility walked in and had Joseph’s attention. “5 and 8 Y/N,” Carl remarked as you rang up his drink under the police polar pop; from what you heard from your boss, the old manager before her let him get his drinks for free and he’s too stubborn to pay for them now. “Yes Carl,” you replied as you got the tickets and rang them up for him.

“You know I sold Carl a 100 dollar ticket yesterday off of 5,” Joseph remarked after things calmed back down a few seconds later as you both watched Carl take his seat in the back. “Was Jackie around?” you question. “Yeah,” Joseph replied. You snorted. If there was one person everybody who worked in this store hated with a passion, it was Jackie.

Jackie was what you called a lotto whore. Came in, played too much lotto, liked to get up all in your business, and then acted like she always had money. Which with that diamond necklace she always wore, you assumed she probably did but that didn’t mean she had to act like a snooty nuisance. Still, everybody seemed to know her so you always kept your mouth shut so nothing you said about her would get out.

“Did she get pissed?” You asked. “You could tell she was though she played it off like always,” Joseph replied. You snorted again. You and Joseph agreed that it was possible Carl and Jackie didn’t like each other when it came to playing lotto. If the two were around, it seemed like they fought over the tickets. Although both pretty old, it seemed they both still had energy to throw spite at each other which was funny to watch. A large goron and a tiny human going at each other over who gets the next ticket on 3. Was too funny not to laugh.

Settling back in on your register as you watched a few more customers come in, Sidon slipped back on your mind. It was still confusing why a Zora would be all the way out here. “Change of pace?” you though to yourself as you remembered his explanation. With how he acted, if felt a little fishy; no pun intended. Still, perhaps he would make this boring shit whole town feel better for you.

You grew up in this town though never really knowing this town. It wasn’t till you had to venture out a little on your own that you got a good taste of the town when you got this job. You wished you hadn’t.

Drunks, lotto whores, rude and stupid people, the works and this town was full of them. The only good ones in your mind were ones like Carl, the facility works since they came in, got their stuff, and got out to head home, the mute man who always got his gas but always had a smile on his face, Happy who ran his own cleaning service, Jesse who was the supervisor for Mr. Builds hauling services for the facility who’s tractor trailers would come in to get gas, Mandy who use to work for the general store till Old Pete cut her hours and then she left, Old Pete, the girl who got the menthol black cigarettes, and Mr. Wick.

Speaking of Mr. Wick, the door opened as Mr. Wick walked through the door. An old moblin, he had his straw hat on his head with his usual shades covering his eyes and his usual well dress attire. He usually came in for a bit to play lotto but he was always nice for the workers and would buy tickets for you guys if you asked him nicely. Giving a small wave to you and Joseph, you both spoke out, “Hi Mr. Wick,” before he chuckled and walked over to sit with Carl.

By now it was 4:20 and you were dealing with a customer when a friendly face walked in unexpectedly. Done with the customer and greeting them goodbye was when you noticed him as you flinched up and blushed.

Dressed in a nice dress shirt and a pair of slacks with rings on his fingers and silver arm bracelets, Sidon noticed you and smiled. “Y/N! Hello! Back at work?” he asked. “Yeah, hi Sidon. Do you need something?” you replied, trying to calm yourself back down as the butterflies returned. “Yes! Tell me, who’s working the kitchen area today?” Sidon asked. “She is,” Joseph spoke up, looking over to you with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. “Wonderful!” Sidon replied gleefully as he walked over to your register and leaned over.

This was the first time you noticed just how large he was; too caught up the other day with talking to him to notice then. Even a foot off the ground by the way the registers and cigarette racks were installed when the store was built, you were no where near eye level with him as you had to look up to look at those golden eyes you heavily admired. “Watcha need?” you asked. “Pizzas,” Sidon replied, a slight sway in his tail, “Link brought some home yesterday for me to try and I would like more. I heard this store makes them. May I order some?” “Sure, what do you want?” you asked, trying to keep eye contact without blushing too hard. “I want everything you got. Except mushrooms. I disdain mushrooms. Oh, do you have anchovies?” Sidon replied. “No. We got pineapple though,” You stated. “What is pineapple?” Sidon asked, tail dropping a little as he gave a confused look. Gods above did you look cute at that moment. Trying to hold a snort in as you could hear Joseph chuckle, you replied, “It’s a sweet fruit Sidon. Do you want to try some first?” 

Nodding, Sidon followed you to the kitchen, since he couldn’t fit through the door casing, as you opened up the counter refrigerator in the back to pull out a container that had pineapple in it. Grabbing some gloves, you put them on and walked over to hand him a piece. Popping it into his mouth, it seemed the taste was to his liking as he smiled and said, “Add that.” “Ah, a new member to the pineapple on pizza clan. You made a good choice my friend,” you joked as you put the container away. Sidon smiled.

“So how many were you wanting?” You asked. “How many can you make for a customer?” Sidon asked. You shrugged. “I don’t know. I guess as much as they want. No one has ever asked,” you replied, “What were you thinking?” What looked like him rattling his brain for an answered, he finally replied, “Five. And throw a 6th one on there for Link. Just pepperoni please. Oh, and make them all large.”

5 pizzas. 

5 large pizzas.

5 large pizzas with everything on them.

And then a large pepperoni for Link.

It was if your mind stopped working as you just stared for a moment.

You knew it was either 4:30 now or passed it. The rush from the facility that came every day other than Friday was coming and he wanted you to make him 6 large pizzas in total! To say you were overly bewildered on how the hell you were going to do this was an understatement. “Sidon,” you finally spoke when you noticed his concerned look, “That might take a bit. The oven only runs 2 at a time.” Blinking, Sidon just waved it off with a smile. “Oh that’s fine. I’m off today so I can wait. That’s not a problem is it?” Sidon replied. Trying to keep a straight face as you were screaming in your head, you replied, “No, no problem. I’ll get right to it.” “Wonderful. Thank you so much. I’m sure you will get it done and I’m sure with your hands they will taste wonderful. I believe in you,” Sidon replied as he flashed those pearly whites at you with a fist up in encouragement. The gesture alone made your head spin as you walked out of the kitchen to walk to Joseph. “I’ll be a bit,” you stated.

Making the pizzas wasn’t hard but it did take some time as you ran out of toppings, the dough was still had and you had to wait for it to thaw a little, and having to explain to people that your job came first was becoming a pain. As once made were jumping back and forth between register and kitchen to check on the pizzas, Sidon sat in the back with a smile as he hummed a small tune; something you didn't recognize. As the pizzas came out came out, you boxed them and handed them over to Sidon who had paid for them already when you told him he could. Rushing back and forth, you were like a chicken with it's head cut off.

As the last pizza came out, the one for Link, it was almost 5:30 as the major portion of the rush was coming in. Taking the last box, you notice that tail wagging again as he gave you a smile and stated, “Wonderful. Thank you so much! I know with all these people it must have been a pain. Is it always like this?” “Yeah, it’s the facility workers clocking out for the day. They stop here for beer and snacks before heading home,” You replied. “Oh, I see. To be honest, I never liked beer. And you say they are coming from that facility up the road. What is it?" Sidon asked. "It's government waste facility. They take nuclear waste and turn it into things like pellets or what not. There are working reactors out there though," You replied. "Oh! Seems dangerous?" Sidon remarked, giving a pout that liked to kill you. "Yeah, it can be but they are pretty careful out there," you replied with a chuckle. "Well, let me get these home I guess and out of your pretty hair. Goodbye Y/N. Thank you again for them.” “Have a good day Sidon,” you replied as you waved, trying not to blush from the complement, before quickly rushing back to the register as Sidon left; spotting that he was driving the blue mustang from the other day.

As your part of the shift was coming to a close, you having finished up washing all the pans around 7:40, you walked up to Joseph looking pretty tired. “Well, that was hell,” you commented. “No kidding. All those ladies with lotto. God, such a damn pain,” Joseph commented. “No kidding,” you sighed.

“Oh, hey, this is for you. Forgot about it. Here,” Joseph remarked as he hand you almost 40 dollars. Blinking, you asked, “Where did this come from?” “Shark Boy said keep the change since he used a 100 dollar bill to pay for the pizzas,” Joseph replied. An almost 40 dollar tip. You were surprised. Sidon didn’t have to but he did? Why? Butterflies yet again coming back, you looked up at Joseph as he had that smirk and eyebrow on his face again. “What?” you questioned. “Oh, nothing. Just when at the register he talked a bit about you,” Joseph replied. “What did he say?” you asked. Joseph didn’t replied. Annoyed, you smacked his shoulder as you kept asking on what Sidon told him.

Opening the back door, you were glad to be home as you placed the money and your stuff on the kitchen table before pulling something out to eat for dinner. 30 minutes later, you were in your room watching videos on You-tube as you ate. Then a text came in.

It was your mother.

And you grumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shark Boy eats it seems. Oh well, Reader-chan got through it alright.


	4. Fishing a Zora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On your next break, you go down to the river to fish. Expecting to fish up a big one, trouble happens, and you wind up spending time with shark boy.

As the week went by, you got routine down of when Sidon would come in. 1st shit said that he came in early in the mornings to grab a cup of coffee before heading to work and when 7 o clock rolled around in the evening, he would be back in the store again picking up any old thing that Link either asked for him to get or just something he wanted to snack on. Usually when you saw each other, you chatted for a bit before he headed home for the day.

A few of your coworkers started to notice how you acted around him and would pick at you for it. “Here comes your shark boy Y/N,” Joseph joked one night which you scoffed at before Sidon walked in. Since it was late in the evening when he came in, it gave you time to help him with anything or just chat with him; both of which Sidon appreciated. “What is in the hot dogs? Link wants some but neither of us like pork. Do you carry anything with strawberries in it? I do enjoy strawberries. When will you get more of those pineapple drinks Y/N? Can you special order them for me?” were some of the questions you got from him; all of which you answered for him and made sure to get a pack of the pineapple muscle drinks for him with next shipment.

By the time your next break came around, the weather was looking nice. A bit cloudy but no rain was on the forecast. It was cool, not too cold, so you decided to head down to the river for some fishing. You weren’t the biggest fish eater but you did enjoy fishing for the sport of it. Having gotten bait from the tackle shop, you headed down in your car on the dirt road till it ran out at the river; opening up to a sandy area where you could sit and fish.

Setting up, you usually only fished with one pole as you spotted a family up the cove a bit with a few poles out. You shrugged. If you caught anything or you didn’t, it didn’t bothered you. You were just out here to relax and have fun as you cast your line out. Having a straw had on your head, you put sunscreen on and some shades before taking a seat in the chair you set up. Settling in as you had sat the cooler next to the chair, you pulled out a water to drink and set it on top as you relaxed your tired body from work.

By mid day, you caught two decent sized brim; something to talk about at work you figured. But at this point, things had gone dry for a bit and even the family that was out with you from the beginning had left. You shrugged it off. No big deal to you. It was quite, you were away from work, and the weather was still quite nice. 

You were starting to doze off when you spotted your line tugging. Seems you had a bite. Sitting up and stirring the sleep off of you, you waited for a second as you slowly grabbed your rod before pulling back on it. 

You caught something!

Giving a small chuckle, you were surprised to see this one giving a fight as it was taking you a bit to real it in. It wasn’t unheard of that large catfish came out of this river and with the way it was fighting, you were thinking you had hooked yourself one of these bad boys. But as you were still fighting with the fish to get it on land, something happened.

SNAP! CRACK!

It happened so fast you didn’t have time to react. One minute the line was tugging away as you were fighting the fish but the next thing that happened it was pulled so hard straight that the pole in your hands had bent so hard it broke in half and the 90lb line you had on there snapped in a second. The force alone had you falling backwards as your feet came out from under you and now you were laying in the sand wondering what the hell just happened.

Sitting up as your head spun, you looked around. You didn’t spot anything in the water at first but seeing your pole you freaked out. Your pole was a custom one; made for both fresh and saltwater fishing. The pole was pretty sturdy; having survived the fight last year you had when you went down to the beach for sea fishing and out of the blue caught a shark that had come too close to land as everybody around you, including yourself, was wondering what you had hooked. So to see this pole now snapped in two just had you bewildered as screamed out in anger.

Though you didn’t have to wait long to find out what happened.

“Y/N!” someone called out. Heading spinning around in all directions, you finally spotted him in the water a few good feet away. “SIDON?!?” you called out surprised and shocked.

Out in the river was Sidon who looked utterly confused; having fish line coming out from his mouth; giving clue that he was the one that broke your pole. Swimming up close, he climbed out of the water as he looked down at you and asked, “Are you alright?”

Your face was flushed but not by anger. He was completely naked in front of you other than silver bracelets and anklets on both his arms and ankles. It was the first time you got a good look at him. The white of his face as you saw ran down his body all the way to his thighs and even his under arms were white. The colored fins on his arms were also on his shoulders and at his waist as the waist ones came out so much that it made the red of his body look like a robe he was wearing. How did he hide them in the suits he wore was a wonder to you. Either way, the sight alone was impressive but not only that; he was very well built. Muscles shown, you had to force yourself not to just sit there and gaze at him and look him over like some lust demon.

“Y/N?” Sidon asked. Snapping back to reality, you realized again why he was here and snatching up your broken pole, you pointed it at him in anger. “YOU BROKE MY POLE YOU KNUCKLEHEAD!!” You shouted, anger in your face now, “DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS COST ME?!?” Pouting, Sidon replied, “I am terrible sorry. It was not till I had the fish in mouth that I realized in was on a line. Please, I will pay to get you a new one. I promise” “You better!!!” You huffed till you noticed the line again still sticking out of his mouth. 

Blinking, you pointed to the line with a confused look. Grabbing the line with two fingers, Sidon gave a look of concern. “I believe the hook...might have gotten stuck,” Sidon remarks, tugging at the line a little. “Don’t do that! You may make things worse. Hold on, I got pliers in the tackle box,” you stated before getting up and opening your tackle box and grabbing pliers and the small flash light you kept in it. “Y/N, please, you do not have to. I can easily get Link-” Sidon tried to reply before you cut him off with, “The longer it stays in, the worse it could get. Now open up and let me see.”

Sighing, Sidon did as you asked as he opened his mouth to show those sharp white teeth he had; you slightly flinching at the now sudden thought that you were about to dig around in a shark zora’s mouth. Turning the flash light on, you spotted the hook at the back of his mouth near the entrance of his throat as it was indeed logged into his skin. “Yeah, it’s lodged back there. Alright, you sit and I’ll try to get this out for you,” you stated.

Doing just that, Sidon took a seat on the sand as he crossed his legs before you climbed onto his lap and sat up where you could see what you were doing as Sidon opened his mouth again. Spotting the hook again with the flashlight, you stated, “Hold the light here,” before Sidon did as you asked and held the flashlight up for you.

And so you went to work trying to pull the hook out. “That hurts,” Sidon spoke. “Not my fault for swallowing my fish and my fish hook,” you replied as you were tugging the hook; trying to get it loose. It took you about a good 5-6 minutes of working, wiggling, and pulling before the bent fish hook finally came out. Although doing his best, Sidon’s teeth did graze your hands and arms a few times as you had small bleeding cuts on them. You didn’t care as you looked over the bent hook; surprised that you got lucky and it didn’t break into two as you were working at it. “Your welcome,” you huffed. “Thank you!” Sidon stated as he was rubbing under his chin before grabbing you up into a hug. The notion caught you off guard as your head spun from the embrace before you finally gathered yourself back up to hug back; patting his back a few times before stating, “Okay you big lug, let go. Before you break me in half.”

Doing so, Sidon chuckled as you huffed at him. Climbing out of his lap, you brushed yourself off before gathering up the hook and the pole before taking it back to your car. Opening the trunk and tossing it in, you pulled another pole out along with the medical kit, like you would be stupid to bring just one pole, as you cleaned yourself up with alcohol wipes before bandaging the cuts and shutting the trunk as you walked back down to the water. Setting the pole up and tossing the bait out to try again, you took a seat in your chair as Sidon watched the whole thing like a curious puppy. “You know...you can head back to the water now. Just….be more careful. There are a good few spots like this on the river where people fish and the last thing you need is to swallow another hook,” you stated. “Oh...well, I was only out here looking for a meal since Link had to work today and that last one pretty much filled my hunger. For now,” Sidon remarked. “You off today?” you asked. “Yes. I presume you as well?” Sidon replied. “Why I’m out here. I an’t got a chair for you to sit in but if you want to stay...go ahead I guess,” You stated.

And stayed he did. For the rest of the afternoon, Sidon was your company as you two talked about anything. Work, the town, the towns around the town, fishing, places both of you have been, the rod he broke and how much it would be to replace it. “Why do you have a pole that expensive?” Sidon questioned. “Because there are a few fishing tournaments around here I like to compete in as well as ones down at the beach. So I wanted a custom rod that would be able to handle both. Seriously, carrying multiple rods is a pain,” you replied. 

At one point, something bit your line again as you pulled in another good size brim. Though as you were about to toss it back, Sidon questioned it and you decided to let him have it as he thanked you and bit into it; the sight slightly grossing you out.

At another, Sidon decided to climb back into the water as the fishing went back into another dry spell. Watching him, you were impressed at how easily he could float in the water. Lying on his back, he floated around and the sight made you giggle before spotting something in the water and freaking out. “SIDON! GET BACK HERE NOW!!!” you shouted out. Surprised by your shouting, Sidon came back before asking, “What’s wrong?” “That,” you replied before pointing out towards the water. Swimming across, a snake came into view. “That’s a Water Moccasin,” you stated. “Which is what?” Sidon questioned. “Country lingo for a Cottonmouth. Nasty little buggers. They can get aggressive if provoked and if bit, it won’t kill yah but can cause gangrene around the bite area which is a nasty skin infection. So watch out when you see one,” you explained.

Sidon looked confused as he watched the snake swim onward before looking back at you. “I am not sure I would need to worry. My scales are quite tough. I have had many things bite me before to no avail. Take a look,” Sidon stated before holding his arm out to you. A slight blush on your face, you grabbed onto his arm and sure enough, the red scales you felt were much rougher than any fish scale you felt before; one even pricking your finger. Wiping the small amount of blood off on the shorts you were wearing, you were quite impressed. “Well, call me crazy, but yeah, I don’t think any snake is going to bite through these,” you chuckled as the image of a cottonmouth breaking it’s fangs on Sidon’s scales popped into your head. “See, nothing for you to worry your pretty head over,” Sidon chuckled. “Hey, you’re new here. Not my fault for being concerned about nature fighting back,” you huffed, blush on your face from his remarked.

As the sun was starting to set, you hadn’t caught much of anything else but the time you spent with Sidon well made up for that. Helping you pack up things and all organized back in your trunk, Sidon seemed a bit sadden that the day was ending. “I did quite enjoy your company today. Perhaps we can do this again sometime?” Sidon asked. “Sure. I come out here once in a while on my breaks. When back at work, you...want to exchange numbers? You have a phone, right?” you replied. Lighting up as his tail wagged, gods you found that so cute, Sidon replied, “Yes, please! That sounds wonderful. Does that make us friends now?” Blinking, you shrugged. “I guess. I kinda already figured we were friends?” you replied. 

In truth, you weren’t really sure till you thought about it now. You really didn’t get out much; going out either for work or things you needed or bills you needed to pay. So the only ones you really considered friends were your online crew. But seeing as how much you and Sidon had been talking over the last week, you figured that yeah, you guys were friends. “Wonderful! I will surely give it to you when I see you again. Though, what are you doing tomorrow?” Sidon remarked. “Paying bill, grocery shopping, chores,” you replied. “Ah, so you will be busy. Very well. Then at work it is then. And again, I am sorry for breaking your pole. I will pay for a new one,” Sidon stated. Waving it off, you reply, “It’s fine. Not even really that made anymore. Just impressed you were even able to break it in the first place. Now I just want to put a heavier line on the new one. Maybe next time I’ll be more of a fight for you.” To that you two laughed.

Saying your goodbyes, you watched as Sidon went back into the water before diving down and you climbing into your car. It was only now that once again, you noticed the butterflies in your stomach. “Damn it,” you thought to yourself as you placed your hands on your cheeks; noticing the heat they had when thinking about Sidon and today, “Am I really that infatuated with him?”

Sighing, you started the car up and headed home for the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the bit of a wait. I have shoulder and arm problems and my shoulder had been killing me for the last few days to want to type. 
> 
> But hope you guys enjoy this. Let me know what you think.


	5. Link

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quite night, Link shows up for the first real conversation with him.

The night was quite. 

You liked that.

Though you had your work done, you were finding small things to do when you had nights like this. It helped passed the time for you. Though in most cases, you were starting your work the moment you got there. Why you were considered the model employee.

Finding some chips that were in the wrong spot, you were putting them back when you finally heard the door bell go off. “Hi, welcome to Peaches!” you called out. No reply. You were use to that. Coming down the isle, you spotted blonde hair over the racks as once the isle opened up, you spotted Link.

Seeing you, he smiled and waved. “Hey Link,” you signed, surprised to see him so late and without Sidon with him, but Link waved you off before signing, “I actually can hear and understand what you’re saying. Sorry, haven’t been able to say that till now.” “Oh,” you spoke before chuckling, “Well, that makes things easier. Did you need something?” Shaking his head, Link signed, “No.” “Okay, well, let me know if you do,” you stated before heading back to the register. 

Link followed.

Settling in on the counter, you were surprised to see he standing there. “Hmm?” you questioned. “Chat?” Link signed. “Yeah, I can chat. Waz up?” you replied. Link just shrugged. “Ummm, where’s Sidon?” you asked. “Bed,” Link signed. “Ah, take it you got lonely huh?” You asked. “Pretty much. Was hoping it was you working. Friendly. At least. Friendly as I like. Your coworker seems like he knows to much but not enough to fit with the common people,” Link signed. You snorted. “Joseph? Yeah, he’ll talk to everybody but he does seem like he knows more than others. He’s in college at the moment which is probably why. And his dad seems like he has a good job too so he probably does have some money,” you replied.

“Did you go? To college?” Link signed. “Yeah, but I dropped out. Too much stress and didn’t have a clue what I was doing. Only lasted 2 years there. Was a big fight between my folks. Whatever. I was too naive back then to realize I was just doing what they wanted me to do and not something I wanted,” you replied. “Which is?” Link signed. You shrugged. “Not sure yet. Guess I’ll figure it out in time,” you replied, “What about you?” Link shook his head. “Mom couldn’t afford it for me,” Link signed. “That rough?” you asked. “Maid’s work is only so much,” Link replied. You nodded in understanding.

“So, how do you like it here so far? I heard you are working too. Where at?” You asked. “It’s nice. And quite. Not use to the quite but I like it. Sidon loves the isolation. We live on the river. Place is a fixer up but we’re saving up to start repairing things that need to be done. And I work at Wal-Mart.” You snorted again. “Glad you like it here though this town will drive you nuts. And I think everybody has worked at Wal-Mart once. Well, I can’t say that. They didn’t want me cause at the time I didn’t want to work weekends. Bleh. Wish I had weekends off all the time. But nope!” you sighed. Link gave a small and weak chuckle.

“Were you born mute?” you asked, a bit curious now. Link nodded before signing, “Yes. But I was taught what words meant so I can understand speech.” “Makes things easier on others. That’s for sure,” you chuckled. Link also chuckled.

Just then, you heard a car pulled up at a pump. Spotting it, you gave a bit of a grunt as you looked away. “Gods, not those two,” you whispered. Confused, Link watched as two older moblin woman walked in. “Hi Becky. Hi Tammie,” you sighed as you tried to hold your smile.

Becky and Tammie were sisters and they were late night lotto players, sometimes showing up during the day, who had a bad habit of coming in every night and coming a few times in the night and even at really late hours. They were nice but they were annoying. 

Saying hello, Tammie went straight for the lotto and asked, “What’s 4 on?” Walking over while trying to keep your face straight, you replied, “10.” “Okay, what is 5 on?” Tammie then asked. “15,” you replied. Neither one of them had noticed Link behind them, as he had moved out of the way but Link looked a bit confused at you. “Okay, give me a number 4,” Tammie stated. Tearing the ticket off, you rang it up after getting your register back online as Tammie handed you a ticket. Scanning it, you tried to hold a grunt in at the 50 dollar winning. You had it luckily but it was still annoying having to pay her 40 back. Walking up after chatting with Tammie before Tammie walked out, Becky handed you a ticket and some money. “19 and 5 on pump 3,” Becky spoke. Scanning the ticket and ringing her up, Becky walked out before you growled and sighed.

“Annoying?” Link signed as he came back up to the register. “No idea. They do this every night. They spin all their money on lotto and buy food with food stamps. Can’t stand it,” you sighed, “And knowing them, they will be back sometime tonight.” “Are monsters common here?” Link asked. “Yeah, a good portion of the town are monsters. Shoot, some are on the police force. Our new cop is a lizalfos and Hank is a lynel. Don’t mess with Hank. That guy has been on the force long enough and I think he’s seen some stuff. Most know not to cause trouble around Hank cause that guy can body slam you in a heartbeat. John is cool though. He’s a funny goron. Gorons are common here too,” you replied. Link kinda shuttered for a second. “You alright?” you asked. “Lynel lived near where I grew up. Wasn’t the kindest person. Scared people off. Would even attack them,” Link signed, shuttering again, “Tried to attack Sidon and I when I was younger for getting near by accident” “Oh shit, that sounds rough! Hank’s not like that though. He’s stern, yeah, but that comes with the job and with this town. Hank is pretty cool once you get to know him,” you replied before hearing a knock on the glass. 

Looking in that direction, you and Link jumped as the lynel in question was standing outside as he held a very large plastic cup up. Coming down from the register, you opened the door up as he handed you the cup; having to hold it with both arms because of it’s size. “Usual?” you asked. “Please and some Snickers,” Hank replied before pulling a large wallet out from his uniform shirt and pulling a small credit card out and handing it to you. Nodding, you walked back in as you went over to the fountain drinks, grabbed an extra large cup, set Hank’s cup on the counter near the lids as you popped the lid off of it, filled the extra large cup up with ice, poured it into Hank’s cup, and then proceeded to fill the extra large cup up with Mountain Dew and poured it into Hank’s till it was filled. Once the lid was back on, you walked over to grab some Snickers bars and coming back to the register, rang them up before swiping the card. Receipt printed, Link watched you bag the Snickers and walk out with everything as you handed it all to Hank. “There you go Hank. Long night?” you asked. “Till 6,” Hank replied. You blew a raspberry in disgust at the long late hours. “Be careful. Have a good night,” you stated. Hank chuckled. “Thank you,” Hank replied as he placed the card back in his wallet, the Snickers in a bag on his waist, turned, and rode off at an impressive speed back up the hill.

Waving as you watched him go, you spotted Link had popped his head out as he watched as well Hank go up the hill. Blinking at you, Link watched you come back in and back at the register. “He’s huge,” Link signed. “Yep but like I said, he’s cool.” you chuckled.

Chatting away for a bit more, your conversation somehow got on football. “I never watched it before till today,” Link signed. “Oh, what was on?” you asked. “Tigers verses Runners. Saw the Tigers are from here,” Link signed. “Oh yeah, Tigers are upper state college. Hawks are middle state and Dolphins are lower state. Actually, Sunday the Tigers and Hawks go head to head for their yearly run. It’s a big thing here. I’m always rooting for the Tigers cause they always winning. They’re just that good,” you chuckled. Nodding, Link signed, “Yeah, I saw that. I would like to watch that game. Sidon’s off that day and so am I. Do you...wanna come over? I know Sidon would like it. He likes you. Talks about you when he comes home after visiting the store. I like you too. You seem cool.” Now you had to blush. Sidon was saying stuff about you? From how Link sounded, must have been good things. “Re-Re-Really? Uh-sure! I’ll bring some extra food and drinks,” you finally replied; trying to calm yourself back down. “Great! I look forward to it. Then maybe I’ll have someone explain some of the plays to me cause I didn’t understand everything,” Link signed. You laughed. “I’ll explained,” you chuckled.

Noticing the time, 10:30pm, Link gave a yawn. “Well, I should probably head home. This was nice. I’ll see you Sunday?” Link signed. Nodding quickly, you replied, “Yep. Anything specific for drinks or food?” “We’ll eat pretty much anything, Though, Pepsi on the drinks. A few large bottles for Sidon. He’ll drink through them easy,” Link signed. “Pepsi. He’s after my own heart,” you joked. “I’ll tell him you said that,” Link signed with a weak chuckle. Now you were blushing again. “Please don’t,” you huffed. Now Link was laughing harder; a semi audible sound coming from him.

Grabbing a few of his own candy bars, Link set them on the counter for you to ring up before feeling he was ready to leave for the night. “Have a good rest of the night Y/N,” Link signed. “You too Link. Get home safely,” you replied. Link nodded before waving and heading out; walking over to blue mustang parked down a bit from the front parking spots of the store. As he drove off, you thought about things.

You were going over to their place Sunday for football. You were probably going to show how much of an idiot you can be but if what Link said about Sidon talking about you, you didn’t care. Feeling the butterflies again, you blew a raspberry. Whatever this was wasn’t going away. But...maybe you didn’t want it to go away. Smile creeping back on your face, you thought about what Sunday was going to be like as you climbed back down from the register and looked for some small stuff to do again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys. I got sick pretty badly but I'm better now. So I hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you think.


	6. Sunday Football

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's football at the boys' house as you finally see where they live.

“It is Sunday. It’s sunny as all hell and I am in shorts. And it’s the middle of freaking January. Winter, I tell yah,” you thought to yourself as you made the drive out to Link and Sidon’s house.

Having gotten directions from Sidon the next day after Link’s nightly visit to the store, you were heading out to watch the Hawks vs. Tigers game with them at their place. Though, you had to admit, you kind of planned this without thinking about your schedule.

You got lucky though. 

Forgetting you had to work Sunday, you were going to let Sidon know Thursday that you couldn’t come because of work when Joseph called you that day; asking if you could work his Friday since he had classes and he would work one of your days. So instead of Friday and Saturday, you now had Sunday off which meant you could watch the whole game with Link and Sidon and not have to leave for work.

Heading out in your Volkswagen, you had a sandwich platter in the passenger seat and five litters of Pepsi on the floor board. Driving the road, it was a bit bumpy as the rain had washed away some of the dirt and nobody had been out yet to re-smooth it. “Okay, there’s Hammer Drive. Sidon said turn here and head all the way to the river,” you thought to yourself as you made the turn. Road still a bit rough, you finally made it to your destination as the road opened up to a small cove with a bit of a worn down house sitting on the land. The house itself was pretty large but the outside exterior looked terrible with rain bands and moss growing on it; making you wonder if you had the right place

About to turn around, feeling this wasn’t the right place, you spotted Link walking out of the house as he stretched for a second. Spotting you, he waved as you pulled up and got out of your car. “Hey, you made it,” Link signed. “Yeah, for a minute, I thought I was in the wrong place with how worn out it looks. I brought sandwiches and five litters of Pepsi,” you replied as you open the passenger door and took the sandwich platter out. “Yeah, sorry about that. It looks worn from the rain but the place is pretty sturdy. A bit of a fixer upper but good enough for us,” Link signed before grabbing two litters. Leading the way in, you opened the front door and unlike the exterior, the interior was nicer looking.

Walking in, the living room was simply with what looked to be a fresh coat of baby blue paint. There wasn’t much but the essentials and a few other things; a large couch, a large TV, a coffee table between the couch and TV, a writing desk, a plant, and some pictures hanging on the wall of landscapes, and a clock on the wall. Walking in front of you, Link lead the way through an open arch to the kitchen that was just as simply furbished. It was small but enough room to walk around and do the cooking needed. Setting the litters down on the small counter, Link opened the fridge for you as you set the sandwich platter inside it. Though looking inside, the fridge was stock full of food; only a small bit of room left made for whatever you brought. “Sidon’s a big eater,” Link signed, giving a hesitant chuckle. “Yeah, I’ve learned,” you replied with a chuckle.

Watching Link walk out to get the other litters, you decided to explore a little as curiosity got the better of you. All the doors and the hallway were large; large enough that Sidon could walk through them easily. Though, other than a bathroom and a small room where the washing machine and dryer for clothes were, there wasn’t much else other than two bedrooms. The first bedroom was large and had a sliding glass door with an outside porch that headed towards the waters; the sliding glass door wide open. Yet, all that was in here other than a large dresser was a king size mattress with a lot of blankets and pillows and four pairs of very large fancy shoes. Only thing you could chalk this up to was Sidon’s room as you walked out.   
The other room was small with another writing desk, a dresser, and a bed and some shoes on the floor. 

Though what caught your attention was the sword hanging on the wall. A beautiful purplish blue for the hilt, you admire the detail work in the wing like cross guard and the grip. The blade itself also had some detail on it of a three triangular symbol. Not sure what it was, you moved closer to look better at it when a voice startled you out of thoughts. 

“Nice, yes? It was Link’s grandfather’s. Supposedly it has been in his family for generations,” Sidon spoke before chuckling at you jumping and turning around to see him. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to snoop around,” you apologized. “No need. Sorry if the place is not very...homey. We do not have a lot at the moment,” Sidon replied a bit hesitant. “That’s okay. I don’t mind. Long as it’s clean I don’t care,” you replied before seeing Link walk in. 

“Ah, looking at that old thing were you?” Link signed, “Grandfather gave it to me before dying. Pretty neat huh? I’ve cherished it since I’ve had it. Right now, I’m trying to get the sheath repaired along with the shield that went with the sword. Moving here dented the shield and tore the strap on the sheath.” “Oh man, that sucks! Hope that gets fixed soon,” you replied, feeling bad for Link that his grandfather’s stuff got messed up. “Yeah, I should have it back soon. Anyway, back to the living room?” Link signed before leading the way back into the living room.

Back in the living room, you took a seat on the couch as Link went back into the kitchen and Sidon took a seat next to you; slightly bouncing in your seat as he sat down. Trying to keep down your beating heart that had suddenly decided to run a marathon the moment Sidon sat next to you, you watched as he took the TV remote off the coffee table and turned the TV on as the news popped up. A man explaining the weather, it seemed the rest of the week was going to be nice but the temperatures were going to drop a little into the 60’s. “More fitting temps for this time of year,” you thought. 

“So, how has work been?” Sidon ask, seemly quite happy for no reason; his tail beat against the back of the couch where it was slumped over at. “Fine, I guess,” you replied, face slightly flushed as you looked at him, “Craig is being an ass to everybody as always. Surprised my boss still hasn’t fired him yet.” “That is that Lizaflos that works there, correct?” Sidon asked, “I do not like his attitude at times nor his music.” You had to laugh. “Nobody likes Craig Sidon,” you replied.

Craig was the latest employee at the store. And everybody you worked with hated him. You and Craig had your spats, so much you left work early with one of your other coworkers one day cause he upset you so much for telling you how to do your job and talking you down like some child. Your other coworkers had just as much trouble with him as all of you complained to your boss at some point during the last few weeks. He also had a habit of playing very inappropriate music at the store at very high volumes that made you always nervous when children walked in.

“What did he do this time?” you asked before noticing Link starting to set things out on the coffee table; the first was a large bowl of Cheetos. “He likes to play around with my requests or purchases and I do not care for it,” Sidon replies. “He does that to everybody,” you sighed as you watched Link set out a cheese bowl next. “Help yourself,” Link signed. “Thanks,” you replied as you grabbed a few pieces of cheese.

“Tell me, is there anything you would like to watch?” Sidon asked. “Any cop shows on? That or cartoons,” you replied. Flipping through the channels, Sidon landed on a live cop show as a cop was making a drug bust. Watching for a bit, you noticed Link finishing up on setting stuff out; the sandwich platter, some chicken tacos, sushi rolls, some small sausage dog rolls, and a litter of cold Pepsi that Link had before hand as well as some cups. Grabbing one of the sandwiches, you took a bite as you watch Sidon take a few of the sushi rolls. Sitting next to you, Link signed, “Don’t worry. Plenty more in the fridge.”

“You know, I’ve noticed you are quite….well, quite at work,” Sidon spoke up, catching your attention again as all three of you settled in on the couch, “Why is that? You seem to always be working. It’s only when I’m around that you really stop and talk.”

“Oh….that. Well, thing is, I call it my store curse. As shit only happens to me. When I want to do something, work on something, anything I think, 10 million people come and put me on the register again. So I’ve just gotten use to not talking and just doing my work which makes my coworkers roll their eyes when I say, ‘I don’t have time for a break. I just can’t take one.’ And it’s pretty much true. There is a lot more work that has to be done then just being on the register. Store has to be clean, stuff stocked, stuff organized, stuff taken out like trash and boxes, and so forth. Not to mention….I don’t really like a lot of people in the town. Some annoy me for really no reason; they just do. Now granted, not all bother me. The guys from the plant come to get their stuff and leave and I don’t see them for the next day. Some who come and stay for a few minutes that are pleasant I don’t mind either. Some are kind older folk or hard working people. I have no problem with them. It’s ones constantly coming, ones who show up at the blue, and the ones that never leave! They irk me the most. I’m trying to get multiple things done in small amounts of time and them stopping me all the time for either beer or lotto just drives me up the wall,” you explain.

“Sounds like someone didn’t grow up around a lot of people,” Link signed, a questioning look on his face. “Nope, my folks were helicopter parents,” you replied with a shrug. Sidon looked puzzled. “Helicopter..parents?” Sidon asked. “It means my parents never let me out without their parental guidance. Never went anywhere without my mother growing up. Never got to really do anything with others my age. Just went to school and came home,” you replied. “That’s terrible! You had no freedom?” Sidon questioned, looking shocked and a bit bug eyed. You waved it off; small chuckle at how he looked. “Relax! Older I got, more I stepped out of their bounds. I live at home on my own since my parents are divorced and my Dad moved out of the family home to live with his girlfriend. Mom’s with her boyfriend.”

“Still, can see why you don’t like talking to people,” Link signed. You shrugged. “I like talking to people I like and have common things with. I have friends so it’s not like I’m alone. It’s just my job irks me. I feel like I have to do more work to compensate others to keep the store going and it shouldn’t be like that,” you replied. “Then why stay?” Sidon questioned. “Convenience,” you replied with a shrug. Sidon and Link just shrugged to each other before settling back down and into watching the show with you.

Once 1 o’clock stuck, your phone started to vibrate with the reminder that you set earlier. “HEY, IT’S TIME! Channel 10 is what the online website said,” you stated, flailing your hand at the TV. Grabbing the remote, Sidon changed the channel as the news casters for the game came on. “Alright, let’s do this. Bets anybody? And nothing crazy. Like, no money bets” You chuckled. Sidon didn’t seem interested but Link had a ready to go face. “Two of my chocolate bars,” Link signed. “Ha! Raise you three packs of Reese’s cups!” you replied. Nodding, Link held his hand out. Shaking hands, you two watched as the teams came on the field.

 

As the game started, you explained a few things to Link on how plays are done, everybody’s positions, what players are suppose to do, and the referee calls. Though as the hawks do a kick off for the tigers, the player who catches the ball runs the field as his teammates keeps the hawks at bay. “GO! GO! GO! RUN IT! RUUUUUNNNN!!” you scream, cheering your team on. All the way to touch down as it’s called on the TV. “YEEESSSS! THAT’S HOW YOU DO IT,” you shouted as you flailed in your seat in excitement before giving a cheeky grin at Link. “It’s first quarter,” he signed. You just snickered.

As the game when on, the referee called a foul on one of the hawk plays, saying the ball was caught out of bounds. Snorting, Link looked annoyed. “That was in line. How is that out of bounds?” Link signed as the footage was shown again and stopped to look at. “Yeah, I agree. Maybe his foot was just too far on the line. Still, seems stupid to call that,” you replied, looking at the footage yourself. Hearing the call stick, the hawks had to start over. You patted Link’s back. “Hey, maybe they’ll make the touch down to make it up,” you stated. Sure enough, they did. Giving you a raised eyebrow, Link saw you weren’t concerned. “Still anybody’s game. And it’s only fair for that stupid call,” you replied before giving a chuckle.

Later on in the game, you had to explain how holding works as the referee called a foul of one of the Tiger players holding a Hawk player. “Holding is when a player is holding back someone from doing a play or such. Like, touching them too long or showing force in keeping them back, so to speak. And that was not holding!” you huffed. “Looks like it to me,” Link signed as he pointed to the screen, “the guy seemed like he was pushing on him.” Huffing as the foul went through, the Tigers at least got to first down again.

Through all of this, as you finally noticed, Sidon was quite, just happily watching the game. You didn’t pay notice till a finger brushed against your hair. Giving a slight side look, you realized Sidon had his arm slouched behind you on the couch and his hand almost wrapping around you. Trying to act natural, you had butterflies in your stomach again as you grabbed a taco to eat; Link taking notice and giving a small chuckle. Watching Link get up, you saw him head to the bathroom before coming back and grabbing more food and another liter. Having realized how much food you guys had gone through, mostly because of Sidon, you got up yourself and used the bathroom while it was half time. Though in the bathroom, your phone vibrated as a text from your Dad came in. He just wanted to know if you were okay. Texting back that you were with friends watching the football game, you got a reply back of, “Okay. Love you.” Smiling, you replied back, “Love you too.”

Your father wasn’t a bad guy. Just old fashion and you knew he cared even if he didn’t say it much.

Coming back and taking your spot again, you grabbed some Cheetos and the last sandwich off the platter as you remarked, “So, I know soccer is more popular over there where you guys are from, you guys are from Europe right, but what do you think of the game so far?” “Yeah, we are from Hyrule and I actually don’t care for soccer,” Link signed. “You’re from Hyrule and you don’t care for soccer? Soccer is like, what, religion over there? You guys got like one of the best soccer teams over there,” you laughed. Link and Sidon had to chuckle. “Yeah, yeah. But seriously, soccer just seems boring to me. This is actually more interesting. It’s like Rugby,” Link signed, “I use to play rugby when I was a kid.” “Yeah, Rugby’s cool. And yeah, Football and Rugby are similar. Makes sense you would like it,” you replied as you saw the game starting back up.

In the final quarter of the game, both teams were tied 14 to 14. Either needed a touchdown or the other team to miss their field punt. For a while, each other held the posing team back, both earning the 2 point punts. On the final minutes, the Tigers had the ball as with the kick off, the tosser through a long toss that surprisingly, the player caught and ran. “YESSSS! GO! GO! GOOOO!” you screamed, bouncing in your seat as the player ran and being undisturbed, got the touchdown. Link just groaned as you bounced in your seat in excitement. Sidon just chuckled.

With so little time left, the Hawks tried to run it but to no avail as the Tigers won the game. “Yahoo!” you called out, “Somebody owes me Reese’s!” Link just chuckled. “Yeah, yeah! And specific type?” Link sighed. “Cups and since you have been such a good sport I’ll get you your candy bars,” you replied before playfully sticking your tongue out. “Aww, what a good friend you are,” Link sarcastically signed with an over dramatic look. You just laughed.

“That was very good. I quite well enjoyed that,” Sidon remarked. “Yeah, Tigers are awesome. That makes them 6-0 this season. They have a good running to go into the Peach Bowl again this year. The Bucks are running 5-1 right now so they may be who the Tigers got against if they got to the bowl,” you replied. “Well, if they do make it, I would love to do this again with you,” Sidon stated with a smile, those pearly whites showing. He had to blush as you were trying desperately to hold your beating heart in. “Su-sure. Would love to!” you replied. That only got a bigger smile out of him as you heard Link chuckling behind you.

Even with the game done, you stayed at the house way into the evening as the three of you chatted, finished off the food and drinks, and getting to know each other more. “You play video games?” Link signed with a questioned look. “Duh! Who doesn’t?” you replied. “Not many girls,” Link responded. “Definitely not the ones who come to the store,” Sidon remarked. “Yeah, cause most of them are old ladies or the chicks who come only to see you right? Most trying to chase tail,” you joked. Sidon gave a snort at your remarked. Or what you took as a kind of snort. The pitch of the sound was a bit higher than any normal snort you’ve heard. It almost sounded like a squeal to which you busted out laughing. Sidon was utterly confused.

Around 11 o’clock is when you figured it was time to make the trip back home. Grabbing some leftover food Link boxed up for you, you remarked, “Well, this was fun. We should do this again real soon. Granted, shark boy here ain't going to fit through my doors, I can bring my game systems over and we can have a game night,” you stated. “Sounds good to me,” Link signed with a chuckle. “Are you working tomorrow?” Sidon asked. “Yeah, it’s kitchen tomorrow so it will be a small break from the 3-11 stress,” you replied.

“Y/N, if you don’t mind me asking, perhaps, do you mind if I have your phone number before you go?” Sidon asked a bit sudden. Blushing, you replied, “My-my number? Really? Su-sure I guess.” Tail wagging, Sidon seemed quite happy as you showed him your number. “Warning, he text spams,” Link signed, giving you an evil chuckle. “Th-that's fine,” you replied, blush still on your face as you typed in Sidon’s number.

Finishing up with putting the leftovers in the passenger seat, you got into your car as Link and Sidon waved goodbye; waving back before turning the key. Pulling out, you had to pull around to head back up the dirt road and back towards home; keeping your brights on to spot for anything that might jump in front of you. 

After a long drive, you finally made it home as you pulled into your car port as your family cats were whining for food. “Yes, yes! I’m going to feed you in a second. Geeze,” you huffed as you unlocked the back door and walked in. After walking back out to feed them and grabbing the leftovers, you walked back in to set the food in the fridge before walking to your room.   
Flopping down onto your bed, you laid there for a bit before rolling over to look at the ceiling. Lost in thought, your mind finally settled on Sidon. “This isn’t going away is it?” you thought as the butterflies once again returned. Rubbing your eyes and temples, you sat back up.

That’s when a text came in. It was from Sidon. “Have a good night’s sleep Y/N,” the text read. It made you smiled as you texted back, “You too Shark Boy.” 

Getting up, you started to slip your shoes off when another text came in. “Why does everybody call me that?” is what it read. 

Now you were laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for the wait.
> 
> Okay, so for reference, I came down with a bad batch of food poisoning that lasted for half a week. After that when I was feeling better, I just had this low motivation and writer's block problem going on which is why this chapter took so long to post. So I am sorry for the wait but I am feeling better and I feel more incline to write again.
> 
> I also think from now on, I'll outline the chapters so I know what I want to write for each and it will give me a clearer plan on what is going on and how I want things to happen. That way I don't get writer's block again.
> 
> So, thanks for the wait and hope you enjoy.


	7. Texting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon's a texting machine but you find out some information you didn't know about earlier when you first met him and Link.

“Hey! How you been?”

“My goddesses, you have to hear about this one customer today!”

“Hey, help me out. Chinese or a Cucco Sandwich?”

When Link said Sidon was a text spammer, Link wasn’t joking. Yet you didn’t mind; replying back that one time that they were called chickens here. His texts were a small moment of happiness throughout the day as you tried your best to reply to each and everyone when they came in.

Throughout the next couple of weeks, it became route for a morning greeting text, a lunch text, and one when you got off work; usually when you texted him that you were heading home. Rest of the day was a mix of just stuff he wanted to say. Things about customers, just how he was feeling, or random things like what he wanted to eat for the day and what silliness Link got into. All of which you cherished and hated having to delete when your inbox got full. Seeing his name pop up, under the tag name of “Shark Boy,” you always had a smile on your face as the butterflies in your stomach stirred.

Throughout the weeks when you had time to on you days off, you hung out at the boys’ place for some R and R. You found out Link was an amazing cook as the lunches and dinners you had over there were some of the best you have ever had. You also found out next to you, Sidon was one of the best racing players you ever met.

“AH!!!! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?????” you shouted as you saw Sidon pass you in his red racing car; both of you playing a racing game on your console you brought over. Sidon just snickered. Trying to catch back up, you were huffing and puffing as Link walked out with a homemade vegetable soup for dinner as he saw the two of you interact; cussing Sidon out for beating you and Sidon’s tail just wagging away as he laughed at you for being so upset.

No, in any case, you had become pretty close with the two. 

Link had become a close physical friend you needed for a long time. Since college, you didn’t really have many to talk to other than your parents or coworkers. Most of your friends who you grew up with had moved on with their lives or had just moved out of the area entirely. All you really had was your online friends who were just too far away to visit by natural means. 

No, Link filled in that void you had for a true friendship. He was good with advice and after your second visit to the house, you got Link’s number and in most cases, Link replied to your texts with helpful information or just stuff to make you laugh. It was surprising, but Link knew more about things then he led on with with how he acted; pretty care free and humble in nature. Yet you found that to be a blessing in disguise when you were feeling down but didn’t want to bother Sidon with your worries.

Sidon on the other hand?

Flopping onto the your bed, you looked up at the ceiling and thought about things. “I’ve… had crushes before...been in relationships...but...I’ve never felt like this before. I actually want to be around him. Want to see him. Want to talk to him. Not just say it and then back out,” you thought. Finally sitting back up, you grabbed a pillow and covered your face as you groaned; not sure really what was wrong with you when it came to Sidon.

Then your phone went off.

Pulling the pillow off your face, you grabbed your phone to see it was Sidon.

“What are you doing?” Sidon asked. 

“Nothing much. Just got out of the shower,” you replied.

“Ah! I see. When do you work tomorrow?” Sidon asked.

“3,” you replied.

“Late shift tomorrow huh? Well, hopefully the night will be slow. I know you complained the other day it was too busy,” Sidon texted back.

“Yeah it was. I hate busy nights. I see too many people during the day. Don’t want to see them at night too,” you replied back.

“I can understand. Too tiring, yes,” Sidon replied.

Texting away, you had a bright smile on your face. Even if you couldn’t fully admit yet what you were feeling, his texts still made you feel warm inside.

“I never asked, but how are you liking it here?” you texted, the question just popping into your head after Sidon texted about catching a catfish out of the river.

“I love it.! It’s quite. I’ve met so many new people; yours included. The river is wonderful to travel along. My job is good for the most part. I say this has been the happiest I have been for a long time,” Sidon texted back.

You had to blink for a second.

“You weren’t happy back home in Hyrule?” you asked before something dawned on you. “Actually, where in Hyrule are you from?”

“Zora’s Domain. It’s in a small providence up near Death Mountain to the north in Hyrule. And yes, I wasn’t too particularly happy,” Sidon texted back.

“Really? I don’t think I’ve ever heard of that place,” you texted back. 

“It’s a quite area and most Zora there don’t care for many travelers to see it,” Sidon replied, “The elders are not too big on tourism. So most don’t know it exists.”

“That sucks. I bet it’s really pretty,” you texted.

“During the Spring it is when the water lilies are in bloom and the fish are jumping,” Sidon replied back.

“Where’s Link from?” you asked.

“Zora’s Domain as well. His mother was a maid for the royal family. One of the few hylians who actually lived in the domain. Link grew up in the domain with me till we left for here,” Sidon replied.

“There’s a royal family? I thought Hyrule’s Queen Zelda was the only royal line?” you texted.

“No, Zora’s Domain has it’s own royalty. It is like it’s own small kingdom that is part of the larger one that is Hyrule,” Sidon replied.

“Oh, that’s cool. So you and Link have been friends since childhood?” you texted.

“Since Link was a child, yes,” Sidon replied.

You were confused.

“What? Since Link was a child? How old are you?” you asked.

“115,” Sidon replied.

“WAAAAAAAHHHHHH??? YOU’RE THAT OLD??? HOW LONG DO ZORAS LIVE????” you texted; Sidon’s reply completely throwing you for a loop.

“We can live for very long times. My father is 232 this coming fall. But do not worry. In human years, I am really no older than you or Link,” Sidon replied.

“That’s still a bit hard to wrap my head around though. Like, humans don’t even live that long most of the time and you are saying your just a young adult” you replied back, quite flustered but trying to process such information, “Still, were you and Link always friends? Even when he was a child?”

“Link took a fascination with me when he was a child, yes, and since his mother did not really have anybody to watch him, I kept an eye on. Link was never really a handful and was some peace I got during the day. And as he got older, we just became closer friends. It was Link’s idea to come here. I am glad I took the leap of faith with him instead of staying like I was originally going to do,” Sidon replied.

“Cute!” you replied back, “Still, why did you guys leave?”

Now it took a while for Sidon to reply back. Had you asked the wrong thing? You were a bit puzzled by the pause in texts.

When he did reply, it left you with more questions.

“Reasons,” Sidon finally replied.

Taking a moment to read the one worded text, your brain ran over every possibility you could think of as to why he would be so vague all of a sudden. Did he have a fight with his father and ran away from home; a father who you found out in an earlier text a while back was his only living parent along with his only sister Mipha. Was he here looking for something? Or was he just here cause he wanted to see somewhere different.

“Okay. I won’t pry,” you finally texted back; deciding it was just best to leave it be. In time, you figured if he trusted you enough, he would tell you.

“Thank you,” Sidon replied, “I do not mean to hold secrets. Honestly. It is just right now is not a good time to talk about that.”

“Okay. I get it. No big. Let’s just talk about something else then,” you texted.

“Fair enough,” Sidon replied.

Well into the night you two texted about other things but the thought of why he wouldn’t tell you still ran through your head. “Not a good time? I wonder what he meant about that. I hope everything is okay. I would hate to think he was in trouble over something,” you thought as Sidon’s next reply came through.

“Yes, Link did look ridiculous! But that is another story. Well my dear, it is getting late. I do not like the idea of you being tired for work tomorrow,” Sidon texted.

“Ha! Ha! I always walk in tired. What are you talking about? But yeah, it’s getting late. I know you got work in the morning. I can sleep in!” you replied back.

“Haha, true! Well then Y/N, I bid you goodnight and good sleep,” Sidon texted back.

“Night Shark Boy!” you replied back.

As you put your phone on the charger, you turned the radio on for some music to sleep to as you turned the lights off, turn the night light on you had to see to use the bathroom if you needed to, jumped onto your bed, and pulled the blankets over you.

Staring at the ceiling, you thought about things some more as the texts from earlier ran through your head again. You were still curious as to why he didn’t tell you but at the same time you just couldn’t worry about it. Sidon was here for his own reasons and that was just that. 

Though just thinking about Sidon again had the butterflies fluttering in your stomach once more and at that point, one thing finally struck with you.

“I’m falling for him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, BotW 2! My god, was not expecting that at Nintendo's E3. In any case, that information doesn't effect this AU but man that was a crazy reveal. Like holy cow was I screaming in joy at seeing it.
> 
> Anyway, it seems there is a small mystery at hand now. Hmmm, wonder what Sidon's reason for leaving are. Guess you will have to keep reading to find out.


	8. Stormy Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad storm hits that has you pretty frightened but a certain someone shows up unexpectedly.

“The freezer ghost isn’t real!”

“The freezer ghost isn’t real!”

The sound of thunder cracks close.

“THE FREEZER GHOST ISN’T REAL!”

You were on shift from 3-11 today. Storms had been called throughout the whole day and while most of the day had been clear, the weather finally rolled in at the wrong time.

5:30 pm is when it started to downpour. Then the power went out and had been out since. Thus making it the first time you had to do your late hours on your own in complete darkness. Sitting on the floor behind the register, you had your head against your knees as thunder cracked again with a loud boom.

On normal circumstances, bad weather never really scared you. But since you were stuck at work on your own, with the power out, and thunder and lighting constantly flashing and going off, you were at your nerves end as you kept hearing strange sounds here and there.

“The freezer ghost doesn’t exist. That’s just a stupid scary story John tells to the new workers,” you told yourself as you tried to stay calm.

John, the 3rd shift guy, always liked telling the story of the freezer ghost to new people who would listen. “Oh yeah! The freezer ghost! Comes out when the power goes out to knock things around and spook yah. If you see him, he’ll drag you to the back freezer where you will never return,” John said when you first asked him about it.

Another crack of thunder; so close it made you jump.

“This is so damn stupid! Why the fuck do I have to stay here if the store isn’t open? The place has no power and now way to run anything. If someone was going to break in, they were going to do it whether anybody was here or not. This is bullshit!” you shouted to yourself before grabbing onto the counter and popping your head over it.

Complete darkness.

Though your eyes had adjusted to the darkness to make our where things were placed, you still really couldn’t see much. What made matters worse, is the flashlight wasn’t working and your cell phone was on low battery. So you had nothing for a light source.

Another crack of thunder had you shaking again. Looking out through the window, you could make out some of the top of the awning of the gas pumps swaying with the high winds as the windows rattled some.

“Ugggggggggggghhhh! PLEASE let this end soon,” you whined.

Ducking back down, you check your phone again. 10 percent and it was only 8:40 pm. Grumbling and giving a low whine, you just wanted this shift to end. There was nothing you could do since it was too dark to see and this wasn’t weather you wanted to drive through either as the thought of leaving for the hell of it ran through your head.

No, you were stuck here.

Placing your head back on your knees, you tried to tune out the storm as best as you could. Though nothing you thought about was helping. You and your mother weren’t on speaking terms again and your father was out of town. You needed to go to town later when the weather had passed but you needed to make a list of what you needed first.

No, nothing you thought about was helping. That is till a familiar face crossed your mind once again. 

Earlier today, Sidon texted you his phone was giving him trouble so he wasn’t going to be able to text much today as he was taking it back to the store to be looked at. As you checked your phone again, the last text you got from him was a good luck and that he hoped your day went smoothly.

Sighing as you felt small butterflies forming again in your stomach at the thought of him, you leaned back on the shelves under the register and looked up at the ceiling for a while.

“Would he even want to be with a human? Let alone, someone like me?” you thought, “I’m nothing special. Hardly from it. Still, it would be nice. A guy like him? I’d kill for that. But...would it even last? I’m not the greatest at relationships and I wouldn’t even begin to know how to be a good girlfriend to a zora of all people.”

Sighing, the more you thought about Sidon, the more the butterflies flew around in your stomach. His smile was captivating every time you saw it when he came into the store. He always seemed happy to see you; though he always seemed to be in a good mood. He was kind, funny, caring, and good with words. In all he was a gentlemen and everybody knew it. Even you.

To pass up on any opportunity with him would be the biggest regret you would have but the question at hand was still the same. Did he feel the same way as you did?

Every time he was in here, it was you he would ask for or it was you he wanted to talk to. Other than today, your phone was popping message after message from him. Your boss even made jokes about how he seems like a puppy around you.

“But if I asked him out, would he say yes?” you thought.

Another crack of thunder and then the sound of something moving. Popping your head up, you frantically look around but couldn’t make out anything moving about. Grumbling, you finally stood up and looked out the window again.

“I could make a mad dash. Just...grab my game system and weather this out for now till it is time to leave. I’m not driving in this right now even if I wanted to leave. Especially that down hill before the elementary school. Definitely not safe,” you thought, “I’m sure by the time I go home this will most likely have passed. Alright, that’s what I’ll do.”

Nodding to yourself, you maneuvered around in the dark to get to the front door. As you unlocked it, you looked up and noticed something out in the darkness.

Lights. 

Small red lights. And they were heading towards you. Freaking out a bit, you squinted to try and see more of what these lights were. As the lights got closer, you started to make out a tall figure that said lights were attached too.

Now realizing who it was, you swung the door open as strong winds and rain hit your face.

“SIIIDDDOOON!” you shouted as thunder cracked again and the sky light up to see it was indeed him.

Seeing you, Sidon made a mad dash towards you, or what you assumed was the best dash he could give with those stubby legs of his, as you held the door open for him the best you could; the wind fighting against you as you held onto the door. Rushing inside, Sidon watched as you tried to shut the door but the wind was against you and trying to pull the handle out of your hands. Helping you out as he quickly grabbed the handle and shut it with ease, you re-locked the door before turning around and staring at the dripping wet zora; bare of his usual attire.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!? ALL HELL IS LOOSE OUT THERE!!” You shouted. 

Trying to catch his breath, Sidon was bent over with his hands on his knees before holding a pointed finger up to tell you to give him a moment. “Zoras….are not...meant...for running,” Sidon finally spoke through breaths. “I can see that,” you remarked, “Still, why did you come all the way out here?!? If I know one thing about Zoras, it’s that they are very weak to lighting and it’s popping as all hell out there!”

Finally straightening back up, Sidon looked you straight in the face as he replied, “I was worried about you.”

Blinking, it took a moment for that to process. He came all this way from the river’s edge because he was worried about you?

“Wah...uh...why?” you finally mustered out. “There is no power at the house. And I had no way of contacting you since my phone is being shipped off to be fixed. You texted earlier that you were working the later hours and I got worried that if Link and I didn’t have power, then you might not either. I….just wanted to make sure you were alright. That you were inside and out of this mess and nobody was bothering you,” Sidon replied.

Blinking again, you stated, “Why didn’t you guys take the car?” “Because the roads have already flooded out due to the rain,” Sidon replied.

Now you just stared at him. “Sidon...you risked your tail and bone out here in this ridiculous storm, came here on foot, just to make sure I was safe?????” You questioned.

“Yes!” Sidon replied without a blink of the eye.

You just stood there; thankful for the darkness that hid the blush on your face. Nobody had done anything like that before for you. And yet here Sidon was, water dripping off of him and onto the floors that you luckily had mopped before things got to dark, still breathing a bit hard from the run, all because he got worried for you. 

When you asked for him to be here, here he was.

You had to chuckle. Smile on face, you replied, “I’m fine. A bit...flustered by the weather though.”

As if the gods above heard you, loud thunder cracked as the whole sky and store lit up. Yelping, you had your hands to the sides of your head as you shook in fear.

Then the next thing you knew, you were in Sidon’s arms as your face was planted against his chest. 

Trying to process things, thunder cracked again as you wrapped your arms around him and buried your face into his chest; not caring at this point that he was still wet. Seeing this, Sidon took a seat on the floor as he cradled you in his lap.

“Oh my dear! Here you are in the dark and afraid of thunderstorms! I’m glad I came then,” Sidon remarked. Popping your head up to look at him, you replied, “Thunderstorms, no. Tornado weather? YES!”

You saw through the darkness Sidon looking at you confused. “Tor..nado weather?” Sidon questioned. Blinking, you asked, “Sidon….do you not know what a tornado is?” Still looking confused, Sidon replied, “I’m...assuming it’s a type of weather phenomenon, yes?”

Ducking your head back down, you tried not to laugh as his confusion. You had to remember he was from Hyrule and tornadoes there were practically non existence.

“Yes Sidon. It’s a weather phenomenon and a dangerous one at that. Tornadoes are large pillars of rotating wind that can and will destroy everything in their paths. It’s hard to predict when and where they will form but they are recognizable by their funnel cloud which is the clouds being pulled downward into a cone shape or a long tube by the winds themselves,” you explained.

“Oh...that sounds...actually interesting to see,” Sidon replied. “Yes, they are very neat to watch at a distance but not so much when they are coming towards you,” you stated. “Ah, I suppose that would be the case if they are strong enough to destroy things in their way.”

“Yep. The rotating winds are so strong, they just rip things up and toss it around,” you remarked as you looked back up at him, “That out there? That’s tornado weather. Extremely strong winds, crazy ass thunderstorm, only thing missing is cloud rotation which in this darkness, is going to be hard as hell to see.”

“Ah...well, if one does show up, I’ll do my best to protect you,” Sidon stated. 

Blushing, you joked off that comment by replying, “If one does come, you better be prepared to handle freezing ass cold cause we both will be ducking in that back freezer since it’s probably the safest spot to take shelter in.”

Giving off a small chuckle, Sidon placed his chin on the top of your head as he still held onto you. Hopping he didn’t hear your racing heart, you looked up at him before noticing the lights again.

Now really looking at them, you realized they were the spots that were on Sidon’s body and fins. “Do they always glow like this?” you asked.

Having shut his eyes for a moment, Sidon opened one to look at what you were talking about. “Ah, no. I actually can control when they light up. Do you like?” Sidon replied. “Yeah, that’s cool as hell. Especially since the store flashlight and my phone are dead. It’s nice to see some light again. Do all zoras do this?” you remarked. “Yes. It’s a nature luminescence built into us to let us see in the dark under water. It can also be an intimidation factor,” Sidon explained.

Like a curious kid, you had to touch and sure enough, there was some heat to the spots. “Neat,” you chuckled before relaxing back into his embrace.

As thunder cracked again and lighting lit the world around you again, you weren’t so bothered by it now that Sidon was here. “So...do they know what’s wrong with your phone?” you asked. “No, I’m afraid not. Which is why they shipped it off. Terrible inconvenience since I will not be able to talk or text with anybody,” Sidon replied. Chucking, you replied, “You are just going to miss my morning and evening texts, aren’t you?” “Very much so! I enjoy seeing your replies,” Sidon stated.

Blushing again, you settled back into his embrace before a thought struck you.

This was the closest in physical contact you two have been. You were in his lap as he was holding you close; even nuzzling the top of your head. A part of you shrugged it off that he was just holding you cause you were scared of the weather. But as he nuzzled the top of your head, a part of you wondered if this was something else.

Either way, you noticed something else as you gave out a yawn. 

You were really tired.

Before the power went out, the store was packed. It had been busy as all hell when you arrived and it didn’t lighten up till the time the storm hit. So it was only now how worn out you were from said situation.

Hearing you yawn, Sidon asked, “Tired my dear?” “Little bit. Today was really busy. It was only because of the storm that I got any work done before it got too dark,” you replied. “Rest your eyes my dear. If anybody comes, I’ll let you know,” Sidon stated.

Nodding, you did just that as you rested your head against his chest as you heard thunder go off again.

And then silence.

And then a bird chirping.

Mumbling and slightly confused, you open an eye up to see…

not the store.

A sliding glass door, shut, as a bird was pecking around the grass outside.

It took a moment for you to process what you were seeing, and when it did, you shot up and looked around.

You were in Sidon’s bedroom.

On his mattress with the blanket over you, you tossed it off to see….you were still dressed. Mostly.

Your jacket, work shirt and sneakers were off of you and looking around, you spotted your sneakers by the door and your jacket and work shirt neatly folded and sitting on top of the dresser. Your t-shirt that you wore under your work shirt, your work shorts, and your socks were still on you and seeing your purse next to the mattress, one thought came to mind.

Sidon took you home with him.

So confused and wondering where the red zora was, you got up and walked out of the room; quietly as you could.

Walking down the hall and into the living room, you found said zora sleeping on the couch.

In probably a very uncomfortable position a zora could sleep in. 

Granted, Sidon had a pillow under his head, his tail was slumped over the arm rest as a portion of his legs were hanging over the other arm rest at the other end of the couch. Although the couch was large, it wasn’t large enough for this zora to sleep on.

Looking at him as he had a blanket thrown over him that was much too small to cover his entire body, you gave a small chuckle but was still confused by the situation.

Till you felt someone tap your shoulder.

Turning around, Link gave a smile and a wave. “Hey,” you stated. “Morning,” Link signed, “You fell asleep on him.” “Oh geeze, did I sleep the whole time?!?!” you asked. “Yep! From your coworker arriving, to Sidon bringing you all the way here. You were out,” Link signed.

Blinking, you were surprised. How tired you much have been to have just fallen asleep on Sidon and to not wake up till now. “Did the storm stop any last night?” you asked. “Around 10:30 ish,” Link replied, “Was surprised to see him walk in with you cradled in his arms. I put your jacket and shirt in the dryer when Sidon pulled them off of you and tucked you in since they got pretty wet from Sidon himself. Took to the couch after that.”

Still surprised by the situation, you looked back at Sidon sleeping before looking at Link. “So he carried me the whole way?” you questioned. “Yep. Guess he just didn’t want to wake you up. That or he just didn’t want to let you go,” Link signed.

Blushing, you looked confused. “Look, he likes you a lot. A. LOT. But he’s kinda bad at expressing those types of feelings properly. He’s use to having to be very formal. Being here is very new to him so, just cut him some slack,” Link signed.

Now you were even more red in the face. “He...likes me?” you said in a very shy tone. Blinking, Link chuckled before replying, “Is that not obvious,” before walking towards the kitchen and signing,” How do you like your eggs?” “Over easy,” you replied before following Link into the kitchen.

It wasn’t till Link was in the middle of cooking everything that you heard the sleeping zora stir and as both of you looked, Sidon had sat up and was rubbing the back of his neck as a low growl could be heard from him; the thought of the sleeping position he was in indeed not comfortable for him.

“Morning shark boy,” you called out. Slightly flinching, Sidon turned to look at you in the kitchen before getting up as he tossed the blanket to the side and walked into the kitchen to greet the two of you.

“Good Morning Y/N, did you sleep well?” Sidon asked, still rubbing the back of his neck and wincing some in slight pain. “Yeah, I slept well. Wasn’t expecting to wake up in your room though,” you replied.

Now Sidon pouted a bit. “Forgive me. I honestly just couldn’t bare to wake you up. I know your job is hard on you and you always comment how tired you can get. I just wanted you to rest. I hope wake up like you did didn’t cause you any trouble,” Sidon stated. Waving it off, you replied, “You’re fine. I just want to know what happen after I fell asleep.”

Sidon then proceeded to explain how once he realized you were out cold, he continued to sit there as he watched the storm start to calm down as the thunder and lighting slowly faded out and then the rain stopped. Around 5 minutes before 11, your coworker John showed up in his truck and spotting you two through the windows, seemed quite confused. Shifting you to one arm, Sidon got up and unlocked the door for John and explained the situation.

Laughing it off, John was surprised at how out you were as you just slept in Sidon’s embrace. Chatting for a bit since this was the first time the two met, Sidon then shifted you over to carry you as he remarked to John about just taking you home with him. Nodding, John said he would watch your car as he walked out with Sidon and check to see if it was indeed locked; which it was. Giving goodbyes as John handed Sidon your purse, Sidon proceeded to head home with you in his arms; you still completely sound asleep.

 

“Geeze, if I know John, I’m going to be the talk of the store for the next few days with my coworkers,” you sighed. Giving a small chuckle, Link handed a plate of eggs and bacon to you as Sidon sheepishly apologized.

“Guess we better get you back to the store to get your car,” Link signed after you guys had finished up eating. “Yeah, true. I don’t go back to work till 3 but it probably would be best to get home and get a proper shower,” you replied.

So with that, you gathered your stuff up as the three of you piled into the convertible and headed off down the dirt road. Luckily enough, the water had settled out that Link could drive the car through to continue on as you all reached the store 15 minutes later.

Pulling into the parking lot, Tomas, the morning kitchen, Todd, the morning front cashier, Loretta, your manager, and John, were standing around chatting. Spotting the three of you pull in next to your car, you could hear John and Todd snicker as Loretta remarked, “Morning.” “Hi Loretta,” you replied as you opened the door and got out of the convertible, “Power still out?” “Yeah, I called Hank and he said the whole town is out of power and the way the power company sounded, it may be a day or so before we get power back,” Loretta replied.

Giving a grim face as you walked up to her, you replied, “That’s not good. Hopefully nothing will spoil by then.” “Hopefully,” Loretta sighed.

“So, did you have nice nap?” Todd joked. Hearing him, you gave Todd an annoyed look as Loretta looked him and stated, “TODD! Leave her be!!” The old man just chuckled.

Patting on the car to grab their attention, Link signed, “Well, we need to head back. Both of us probably still have work since nobody has called yet.” “Oh, yeah,” you remarked as you walked back over to get your purse, “Thanks for the ride and thanks for keep me company last night Sidon.” Smiling, Sidon nodded as Link started the car back up. “Well my dear, till next time,” Sidon remarked.

Nodding, you watched as link pulled the car out and as the two drove off across the highway and towards their home, your smile faded some.

“He would be good for you,” Loretta spoke up. Startled, you turned around with a blush on your face. “Loretta!” Todd laughed. “Just saying. He seems to really like you. I wouldn’t pass up on that if I were you,” Loretta spoke. “Well-I-um,” you tried to speak, blushing more at her remark.

“Oh! Hey! They’re coming back,” Thomas spoke up.

Looking in that direction, you saw indeed Link was driving the car back as Sidon was blushing and seemingly nervous now. Stopping at one of the pumps, you watched Sidon climb out but with nothing of yours in hand, thinking that perhaps you had forgotten something, you were wondering why they turned back around.

Coming up to you, you could see indeed he was nervous about something, his entire face engulfed in blush as he tried to speak. “My dear-um-forgive me for the sudden question-but-eh-um-this has been-well-on my mind for a bit-and-um-Link more or less convinced me to finally ask-err-um-if it is-um-not so much of trouble to you-um-er-what are you doing-um-Saturday?” Sidon spoke.

You had to blink. Was he trying to?

“She’s off Saturday,” Loretta spoke up. Turning around, you were surprised by her statement as she had a smirk on her face. “Oh-um-wonderful,” Sidon replied, blush still on his face, “Then-um-Y/N, would you-um-like..”

Still looking at Loretta, she gave you an eyebrow raise as if to say, “Well, what are you waiting for?” Taking a deep breath, you turned around and said, “Sidon?” Blinking, Sidon replied, “Yes?”

“I like crab legs and shrimp,” you stated.

Blinking for a moment as he saw you smile, a smile grew on his face as his tail began to wag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, sorry for the wait guys. Last few weeks have been hectic. Same for this week but I made time to get this chapter up.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy Sidon being a bit of a dork in this chapter.


	9. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's first date time! That's all I'm saying!

“GAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO! YOU ARE SERIOUS?!?!” Sidon bellowed.

Snickering, you replied, “Yep. So then Joseph and I just sat there and tried not to laugh our asses off as this drunk was doing all these impressions.”

“AHAHAHAHAHA,” Sidon laughed as he slammed a hand on the table.

 

The crab shack in the city being the most popular sea food restaurant there was, you decided that that would be the optional place to go for yours and Sidon’s first date. Having stopped by Sidon and Link’s place, you left your car there as you drove the convertible to the restaurant. Wearing some nice slacks, polished shoes and a dress shirt, you tried to keep your eyes on the road while the zora sitting across from you was looking handsome as ever; enjoying the breeze on his face as the two of your rode down the highway and chatted about anything. You in a tank top and nice jeans with sandals, you felt a little under dressed but it seemed Sidon didn’t mind as he complemented you earlier.

So far, things were going splendid.

Having ordered the crab leg dinners, the both of you chatted away about things as your dinners were being made. “So you make more commission by selling the higher end jewelry then you do selling more of the common pieces?” You asked. “Yes, but it is a bit tricky. You have to go all in or go home with certain people. Even my charm does not always get the sell,” Sidon replied. “Yes, and you have a hella bit of charm,” you teased. “Hmmm, enough to catch your eye,” Sidon replied back, giving you a smirk. A slight blush, you looked away for a second as Sidon gave a small snicker.

Though when the conversation landed on your job, you started tell stories of the crazy customers you’ve had.

Thus you wounded up in the situation you were in as you told the story of the drunk customer that came in at 7:30pm on one of your kitchen shifts. The man was so drunk he thought he was at a talent show and was doing a skit and impressions as both you and Joseph were left confused.

Trying his best to catch his breath, you had Sidon rolling in laughter at the story as you chuckled away at seeing him. Finally sitting back up straight in his chair, Sidon looked at you as he finally spoke, “My dear, it seems you never have a dull moment at the store.” You snickered as you replied, “Some days. Some days are just crap.”

With the arrival of your food, the topic changed to things about the coast line. “The upper coast line is all tourism. If you want quite beaches, you go South. Not all South. Some of the islands are tourist attractions now too,” you explained. “Do you have anywhere you know that is pleasant?” Sidon asked. “There’s a small beach area I know of with one of the lighthouses in the state that I like going to. It gets people but not like the northern coast does. It’s more relax. Good area for crabbing,” You replied.

Though on the notion of crabs, you noticed something.

Watching Sidon, he wasn’t using the shell crackers the waitress had gave you. Instead, he was cracking them with his teeth. Watching him, he would just take the crab leg and run it through his mouth and slightly bite down. Once down, he would peel the shell off and throw the meat in his mouth. After watching him do it with two legs, Sidon finally noticed. “Something wrong?” he asked.  
Snapping out of your mesmerized daze, you replied, “Yeah, just….ah...Okay, I’ve never seen anybody do that with such ease.” Blinking, Sidon caught on with what you meant. “The shells?” Sidon asked. “Yeah,” you replied. “My sister taught me,” Sidon remarked. “Did Mipha travel to the coast a lot?” you asked. “A lot more than I could. She got to travel around Hyrule much more than I could. When I was younger I would get jealous that she could leave home with ease and I had to stay behind. Older now, I know it’s just with her role in things,” Sidon explained.

Confused a bit, you decided not to press things further. You found talking about Sidon’s sister was a bit of a sore spot a times. Granted, it wasn’t like she was dead. More so it seemed with how Sidon talked about her before, their relationship was a bit strained. You weren’t sure why but trying to press further would just lead into Sidon changing the subject.

“So would you like me to finish cracking your plate?” Sidon asked. Snapping back into things again, you looked down at your plate to see you had only gone through two legs as the rest of the plate was untouched with how slow you were getting the shells off. Slightly embarrassed, you handed the plate over to him. Watching, he cracked the shell of each leg with ease before handing it back to you to peel the shell off and eat the meat. “Thanks,” you replied. Sidon smiled.

Finishing up dinner, your date with him wasn’t over yet. You had something else you wanted the two of you to do for the rest of the evening. Driving right across the street, you parked in the parking lot of the last roller rink in the city. 

Looking confused, Sidon asked, “What is this?” “It’s a roller skating rink,” you replied with a smile as you popped the trunk open and pulled out your own pair of while roller skates. “What’s roller skating?” Sidon asked confused. “Oh my Christmas Sidon,” you laughed as you lead the way inside the building.

Doors large enough for Sidon to walk through easily, the place seemed packed tonight as the two of you waited in line to pay for the visit. As the sound of the metal detector went off at certain points, Sidon was still confused as the two of you came up to the counter.

“Punky!!” the guy behind the counter slightly shouted for exaggeration. You rolled your eyes. “Hi Conner. Two tonight,” you replied as you gave him and over exasperated expression. Looking up, the black and purplish headed man was surprised to see Sidon; blue eyes blinking for a moment before looking back at you. “Who’s he?” Conner asked, looking a bit dumbfounded. “My date,” you replied. “DATE?!? What did you do? Fish him up or win him in a fishing contest?” Conner joked. “Conner, give my damn receipt! You’re holding up the damn line you asshole,” you grunted, trying not to laugh as Conner busted out laughing. From behind you, you could also here Sidon trying not to laugh either; surprised he found that funny. “Yeah. Yeah. Hold your fishline Punky,” Conner chuckled as he printed out the receipt and slipped it through the hole in the glass at the bottom of the front counter. Grabbing it, you stuck your tongue out at him as you and Sidon walked through the open doorway and into the roller rink.

The rink was a concrete one and watching, many were skating around. On the right in the corner were the bathrooms, game machines, and the birthday party tables as well as the small food court that was here. All around the rink were table seats and on the back wall, built in seats. Watching, Sidon was mesmerized by the people going around on the wheels as they skated around the rink; music jamming away. “Come on,” you stated, snapping him back as Sidon looked down at you, “Let’s go get you some wheels.”

Walking left from the entrance was the a room with lockers and where all the rental roller skates were. Free to use and there was even a display case counter where you could buy some new roller skates to have. Leaning on the counter looking bored, was a ruto in a t-shirt and jeans as she sat up when she saw you. “Ah! Punky! Glad to see you here tonight!” she remarked. “Hey Joan,” you replied with a wave as you walked up to the counter, “I need skates for him.” Spotting Sidon, Joan gave a chirp as she climbed over the counter. “Ooooh! New face! Hello! First time, honey?” Joan greeted as Sidon nodded. Doing a grabbing hand motion with her feathers, Sidon was confused. “I’m a size 49,” Sidon stated. “Give me the shoe. You say that but all our skates have extra measurements to make sure our customers are comfortable,” Joan replied with a squawk. Taking a shoe off, Sidon handed it to Joan as he watched her pull a measuring tape out and measured the shoe. Turning around, Joan shouted, “MAT! 49 SIZED SKATES!” to which you held a hand up with an annoyed and exasperated expression at how redundant all that was.

Coming from the back room, a moblin came walking around to one of the lockers behind the counter and pulled a large pair of skates out as he set them on the counter. Having put his shoe back on, Sidon walked over and grabbed the skates. “Thank you,” Sidon stated. “Have fun,” Mat replied.

Walking out, you sat down on one of the table seats as you slipped your shoes off and slipped on your skates. Doing the same, Sidon was tying his skates on as you got up and rolled over to one of the lockers on the wall to put your stuff away. Coming back though, you saw Sidon was having trouble.

Never having wheels under his feet before, Sidon was having trouble getting up and standing up. As you were rolling over, he was half way up before coming down on the seat with a hard “THUD.” “AH! SIDON! ARE YOU OKAY?” you asked looking quite startled. Giving a chuckle, it seemed Sidon wasn’t fazed. “Seems I am a fish out of water, yes?” Sidon joked. You just gave him an annoyed look as you held your hands out. “Here, let me help,” you grunted.

After a few more attempts, you had Sidon on his feet as you put his stuff away in a locker next to yours. Getting him on the rink was another challenge though as you had to show him how to move. But it seemed Sidon was quick to grasp concepts and although quite slow with him, sticking close to the hand bars, you two were out on the rink slowly skating around. “I take it this is a small hobby of yours. Nickname and all,” Sidon commented. “Yeah. Mom and I use to come here all the time when I was younger. I use to be Little Punky but when Mom stop coming I started to just be called Punky since Mom was the original Punky,” you explained. “I see,” Sidon replied as he grabbed the bars to steady himself once again. 

Watching him, you looked concerned. “Sidon. You know, if your not having fun, we can just-,” you went to speak before Sidon cut you off. “No! No! I am having fun. I like trying new things. I did not even know something like this existed and I am glad. I can tell everybody’s first time will be rocky and I am sure in time I will get the “hang of things,” as one says,” Sidon states. You smiled bright, you face giving the expression that you were glad to hear that replied as you two continued to skate around with a slow and steady pace.

About an hour in, the two of you decided to take a break in the food court. It wasn’t much. A small food counter with candy, pizza, nachos, fountain drinks, some tables, and some more birthday party area in the back. Taking a seat, the smell of the food had you slightly hungry again. “Want anything?” you asked Sidon. “Uh...just a drink will be fine. The Dr. Fizz,” Sidon replied. Nodding, you got up as Sidon remarked, “I’ll pay.” Blowing a raspberry at him, you replied, “I’s got it! Relax Shark Boy! You don’t always have to be such a proper gentleman all the time. You can hang loose once in a while.”

Rolling up to the counter, you whistled to get Conner’s attention. Sliding in like the dork you knew he was, Conner stated in an exaggerated tone, “YES?” Shoving Conner as he laughed, you stated, “Nachos, Pep, and a Dr. Fizz.” “Big cup for big boy over there,” Conner joked. “Duh,” you replied in an annoyed tone.

Waiting at the counter, Conner made up your chips for you as he handed the two drinks and the container with your nachos to you as you paid. “Soooo, first date?” Conner asked as he handed you the change. “Yeah,” you replied. “Fits your bill,” Conner remarked. You just snorted. “Reel him in good,” Conner joked before heading back to the front desk. You rolled your eyes as you rolled back to your seat.

Taking his drink from you, Sidon watched as you sat down and started to eat your nachos. “What are those?” Sidon asked. “Nachos. Try them,” you replied. Watching him take one with cheese and chili falling off of it, Sidon bit into it before giving an intrigued look. Chuckling, you turned your head to look back at the counter as you saw Conner ringing up two girls at the same time flirting with them. “CONNER! QUITE FLIRTING AND MAKE ANOTHER CONTAINER OF NACHOS YAH DIMWIT!” You shouted. Laughing as he handed the girls their change, them chuckling too, Conner gave a salute at you before making another container of nachos for Sidon.

For a while, the two of you sat there chatting away again. “So once I dropped out, I stayed home for a few years before getting the job at the station. I don’t hate it. I’m just not to big on all the people in town. We’re kind of a poor town and when the gas station is the only place to get really anything other than the general store, people flock,” you talked about. “Have you thought about looking for other work?” Sidon questioned. “I have but the job is convenient and it pays the bills with a little wiggle room to save up some money. It’s usually the school loans that kills me the most each month but I make do. Dad’s the one who still pays the house bill so that’s a little less on me,” you replied.

“HEY! COUPLE’S SKATE IN 5 MINUTES,” Conner shouted over in the front desk room.

You tried so hard not to laugh and at the same time jump over that counter and take a wack at Conner. Though Sidon let out a chuckle before saying, “He seems keen.” “Conner and I went to school together so we’re old friends. His dad use to run the counter when he was a kid so he grew up here as much as I did. The knucklehead,” you replied.

Getting up, though having to steady him, Sidon held a hand out for you. “Shall we?” Sidon asked. You were surprised he was so willing as you grabbed his hand; blush on your face. Helping him back to the rink, you two were skating around slowly again as the lights dimmed and the music playing turned to more love songs.

Butterflies in your stomach again, you held his hand the whole time as you carefully leaned against his arm. Sidon didn’t seemed to mind as you caught a small glimpse of that tail wagging again. Smiling, you felt really happy and relax.

After 10 minutes, the lights lit back up as you two skated back over to the seats. Sitting down, Sidon seemed a little tired. “Ready to head out?” you asked. “Not at all. Just a little worn out. Afraid I got called into work today to cover morning shift,” Sidon replied. “Awww, you should have said something that your feet were hurting,” you replied with a concerned look. Sidon just laughed it off as he shook his head. “No, no. I’m fine. Feet are fine. Just a bit worn out from having to get up early unexpectedly and all the standing. I think we both agree it gets quite exhausting after a while and days off never seem long enough to rest,” Sidon explained. “Whole hardly,” you chuckled.

Both of you laughing now, Sidon stated, “Don’t worry about me. Why don’t you go out there and just have fun.” “Okay, Shark Boy,” you replied as you climbed through the bars to get back on the rink before taking off; now being able to skate at the full speed you were use to. Doing circles around the rink, you decided to show off a little bit.

Since there wasn’t many on the rink at the moment, you did a few jumps and tricks as Sidon seemed surprised at your skill. Rolling by, you struck a pose for Sidon as you saw that tail wagging a mile a minute.

What you didn’t see was that Conner had snuck onto the rink and whistled for your attention in the middle area that sat under the big speakers. Rolling over, you gave him a smirk before asking, “What are you doing?” “Helping you reel him in. Let’s show him what we really can do, huh?” Conner replied. As the song changed over to one of the more skating dance songs, you rolled your eyes and looked at Conner with a knowing look. “Knuckled Brain,” you replied, knowing he got the DJ to play this song.

And so you two went at it with your skills of tip toeing on the skate’s fronts, your slides, and jumps on the roller blades for Sidon to watch in amazement. As the song finished, you two were in a spin before striking poses for the Zora to watch. Rolling over, both of you were laughing as Sidon gave a small applause. “That was wonderful. You two are quite skilled,” Sidon said quite pleased with the performance. “Years of practice my man,” Conner replied with a cocky smirk. You just rolled your eyes again.

Then the buzzer went off as the DJ called off for the evening races. “You do races here?” Sidon asked. “Yeah. Just a little extra fun,” you replied as both of you climbed through the bars and you took a seat next to Sidon while Conner leaned against them.

And so the races started with the 7-10 year olds. Watching them, you felt bad for the one that fell over but the child got back up and seemed okay so you gave a sigh of relief. Next was the 11-15 years olds, and then 16 and 17 year olds. Last was the adults as you and Conner slipped through the bars again to join the race.

Getting in the line of 5 other racers, Conner remarked, “So am I going to get out of your shadow today or are you going all in to impress your date?” Connier joked. “Like hell I would loose to you. So why don’t you be a good little shadow and stay behind,” you joked back.

And so with the buzzer going off as you two laughed, off you guys went. And sure enough, it was easy enough for you to get into the lead as you knew how to cut the corners tight and speed up in the long stretches. 10 laps in total, you passed the finish mark with ease as Conner was right behind you.

“Winner again I see,” Conner remarked with a smirk. Bopping his nose, you replied, “And in my shadow again Conner. My my, how do you see back there?” you replied before chuckling.

As everybody was getting back into skating on the rink, you rolled back over to Sidon as you leaned on the bars. “Enjoyed the show?” you chuckled. “Yes! My, you are quite fast,” Sidon replied with a chuckle of his own. “Nah. There are some who do it for competition. I just do it for fun. And I’m probably no where near as fast as a Zora in water,” you replied. “Ah, you never know. You might keep up with me. So, do you win anything for taking first?” Sidon asked. “Nah! Like they would have anything to give out. What would there be to wi-” you tried to reply, eyes closed and chuckling before you felt it.

A little cold but more like the water’s touch in summer; a little damp but pleasant.

His lips were soft and it took you a few good seconds to process things as the butterflies in your stomach exploded as you tensed up.

Finally relaxing, you returned the kiss as you heard a small sigh of content from Sidon; and a two toned whistle from Conner as he shouted, “AYE! YOU CAUGHT THE BIG ONE!”

Snickering, you continued the kiss for a bit with more passion as you moved your lips across his. Sidon being the one to break it, you were standing there breathless as Sidon smirked at you. “Was that a good prize to win?” Sidon asked, smirk still on his face. Covering your red face with your hand as you chuckled, you replied, “Yeah, I think so.”

Sitting down as you climbed through the bars, Sidon took hold of your hands and pulled you into his lap as he started to plant more kisses on your cheeks; you chuckling away. A few face rubs, you settled into his lap as he held onto you; giving a sigh of content as you relaxed in his embrace

After another hour or so of slow skating with your new boyfriend, the two of you were chatting away back on the road towards home. Down the dirt road and pulling up to the house, you parked the convertible next to your car as you got out; Sidon following suit. Walking to the front, you took a seat on the hood of the convertible as you gave Sidon a smirk. “Well, that was fun,” you remarked. Giving a chuckle, Sidon replied, “Quite well pleasant. We should do this again.” “We should. Too bad you aren’t off tomorrow or I would show you the zoo that’s upstate,” you remarked. “Mmmm, another time my pearl. Another time,” Sidon replied before leaning down and capturing your lips again.

Not so hesitant and caught off guard this time, you returned the kiss with ease. Breaking it this time, you planted a few small ones on his lips before looking and seeing Link leaning against the door frame of the house. “I see things went well,” Link signed. You had to look away embarrassed as Sidon and Link laughed. 

In your car as you started it up, Sidon was leaning over on the frame as he watched. “Sure you don’t want to stay?” Sidon remarked, smirk on his face. Giving him a look, you replied, “Hmmm, aren’t you just naughty. Text me in the morning, okay?” “Always,” Sidon replied before stealing one more kiss from you before shutting the door and watching you drive down the dirt road towards your house.

The ride home was quite. 

Lonely feeling.

Walking into the house, you dropped your skates on the kitchen table as you walked into your room and buried yourself into your pillow. Rolling around a few times, you were on cloud nine. “He’s mine! He’s mine! HE’S ALL MINE! HE KISSED ME AND EVERYTHING!!” You squealed in your head like some school girl.

Throwing the pillow off your face, you looked up at the ceiling as your head raced with thoughts of tonight and of Sidon.

Then your phone went off.

Picking it up, there was a text from Sidon wishing you a good night. Smiling, you replied back before noticing the weather forecast alert from the weather app you had.

Rain tomorrow.

And with that, a realization struck you as your smile dropped.

Something….only a few knew about.

Something you kept secret about your family.

And something you never told any of the other partners you had before.

But something….

You needed to tell Sidon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, I'm so sorry for the wait. I got into a writing slump and lost a bit of mood to write. But the other day I was feeling more into it but still not sure how to write this one till a random thought struck me and thus this chapter. So I do hope you guys enjoy it and again, I'm sorry for the long wait.


	10. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have to tell Sidon something about yourself. Something he needs to know before going any further in the relationship.

Steady rain.

Quite, calm, but steady.

It was like this all day as you sat on your car’s bumper under the car port of your house.

You were waiting for Sidon. Earlier this morning you texted him and said you wanted to talk to him and to meet you at your house. From his replies he seemed eager but a bit confuse from the sudden visitation you wanted to your place. None the less, you were waiting as the rain came down.

Down at your feet was one of the family cats. Rubbing up against your legs was Patches, a smoke gray in color, wanting attention. Next to you was the oldest China, a tuxedo, as he sat there and watched the rain with you. After another minute or so, you picked up Patches and held him till he got tired of being held and climbed to the top of the car and sat there.

No, the reason you were outside was something you needed to tell Sidon. With what went on yesterday and the butterflies that lingered in your stomach when Sidon was around, you needed to be honest with him about one thing.

Another hour of waiting and you heard a truck pull up. Flipping your hoodie over to cover your head from the rain, you walked out to see Sidon sitting on the back tail bed as he climbed out, paid and thank the uber driver. Come up, Sidon spotted you and gave you a big smile as you unlocked the gate to the property. He wasn’t wearing anything and you could see a clear plastic carrying bag around his shoulder that had all his stuff in it; there to protect his stuff from the rain.

Having to duck under your mother’s rose trellis, Sidon picked you up and hugged you before kissing cold kisses over your cheeks. Chuckling and returning them, you planted a long on his lips before looking at him. “Hi,” you remarked. “Afternoon My Pearl. I must say, you have a lovely home. So many flowers in bloom. Though, may I ask, what is it you wanted to discuss on such a day that most would consider dreary?” Sidon replied. Motioning towards the car port, you replied, “Come sit with me.”

A bit confused, Sidon proceeded to carry you back to the car port where he set you down before taking a seat under it; placing his bag next to him. Curious, Patches jumped down from the car and started to sniff Sidon. “Ah, hello there,” Sidon chuckled as Patches got closer. Figuring Sidon wasn’t going to do anything, Patches jumped into his lap as Sidon started to pet him; being quite careful and gentle not to hurt the cat.

You on the other hand, just sat there staring off into space before finally speaking. “I want you to see something,” you said. Cocking his head to the side for a second, Sidon was confused.

Holding your arm out, you swung it backwards towards the car port.

As if in an instant, the rain started to part and stop dropping to the ground from the driveway over to the car port.

Sidon blinked. Confused, he held out a hand from under the carport to indeed see the rain wasn’t falling there anymore when it was falling everywhere else. Sticking his head out, Sidon saw that above the carport, the rain was falling but at a point, it slip off and started to fall on each side of the spot. As if hitting a roof or window. Still confused, Sidon looked at you with a baffled expression.

You on the other hand, walked out into the driveway before standing there. Taking a breath, you turned around snapped your fingers. As if in an instant, instead of falling downwards, the rain started to pool above your head before starting to fall down like a waterfall on both sides of you. Now Sidon was wide eyed.

The next thing you did was like ballet to you. With the motion of your hands, you pulled the water from the water falls and made small smooth balls out of it. With a snap of your finger they transformed into blooming roses to Sidon’s watchful eye. Another snap, the water falls to the ground.

Summoning more, you twirl it around and dance a bit with it before turning it into a fairy that flew over to Sidon. In surprised, Sidon touched it to see it was indeed still water. Patches started to swat at it and China who had sat down under the car bumper, wasn’t fazed.

Pulling it back, you let the water fairy flutter around as you continued to make other things. More floating flowers, a small plane, and a little ballerina, the all floated around you before you spoke a few words in an odd language that Sidon couldn’t understand.

And in an instant, all the rain came pouring down to the ground as you walked back over and sat on the bumper. Flipping your hoodie back over, you ruffled your hair for a moment before look at a very bewildered but strangely very eager zora.

“You know magic?!?” Sidon stated, voice expressing excitement; something you weren’t expecting. “I know magic,” you replied, trying not to sound sheepish at this reveal, “I found I’m more in tune with water and thus it is my main element when doing spells and other magical craft. Does that bother you?”

“NO! Not at all! That was impressive! I would never have thought you would know such a thing. Tell me, what else can you do?” Sidon replied.

You had to blink. “Wha?”

Now Sidon was blinking. “Do you not know how to do other things?” Sidon asked. “No. I can do other things. I know many spells and have my personal spell book in my room. It’s just….” you replied before going silent. Watching you, Sidon could see you seemed upset about something.

Is magic not common here?” Sidon finally asked, looking confused and concerned.

Sighing as you leaned your head downwards as your hair started to fall out of your hoodie to cover your face, it took you a while to reply, “No Sidon….it’s not….Here, it’s considered dangerous. Something you must keep hidden so as not to scare others or be considered a horrible creature.”

Sitting up in surprise and realization, Sidon then asked, “How come?”

Sighing again, you replied, “Cause humans are idiots. And they scare easy. And don’t want to understand the unknown….Alright, let me explain.” Taking another breather, you began as you sat back up and watched the rain.

“Magic came here to the states with the monsters. At the time, Humans, Ruto, Zoras, and other non magical creatures, at least the non magic using ones, were fearful of the monsters because of this. Wizzrobes especially. Tricks would be played, humans used as puppets for dirty deeds. Dirty sells by them. The works. So the other monster tribes, in trying to gain favor to stay and converge into society peacefully, agreed to suppress all magic in their tribes and to integrate into the forming society. This meant forcing the Wizzrobes to suppress and hide their magic. It worked but left a divide with the Wizzrobes and the other monsters,” you explained, “In a sense, it was de-masking the wizzrobes of their identity since a Wizzrobe Mask is an expression of one’s self. Painted and carved by the user itself. But in truth, they too wanted to blend in and live peacefully here, so they did what they were told but kept on with their practices in secret.”

Taking a breather, you looked at Sidon who was processing all this. “I see,” Sidon finally spoke.

“My dad’s an unmasked wizzrobe,” you stated. Turning to look at you, Sidon didn’t seemed shocked but more curious and concerned. “Does your mother know?” Sidon asked. “No, and neither one of us want her to know about that side of the family nor what I know about magic now. It would just be another argument and her having proof that Dad manipulated the divorce in his favor,” you replied. “Did he?” Sidon asked. You didn’t reply.

Now the both of you went silent for a while as the two of you watched the rain came falling down to Earth.

Sidon was the one to break the silence. “How long have you been studying?” Sidon asked. “Since my pre-teens when my abilities started to show. Dad told me things and how to practice when nobody was around. Once Mom left I had more open range within the house,” you replied.

Going quite again as you stared off into the rain, you could see Sidon was watching you.

“Y/N,” Sidon spoke. “Hmm?” you replied, sliding your eyes over in his direction. “Thank you for telling me this,” Sidon replied. You gave a snort. “You’re the only one I’ve ever told,” you replied. “Really?” Sidon asked surprised. 

Sighing again, you replied, “Yeah. I wanted you to know before anything major between us started. Out of my other partners, you are the only one I felt safe enough to tell but at the same time that I wanted to say. I want to be honest with you. Whether you were scared of me afterwards or not, I don’t want to hide things between us. So I’m really happy that you are okay with this.”

Smiling at you, you could have sworn you saw a small tinge of somber in Sidon’s eyes. “I wouldn’t have been scared. Not when my own sister has healing powers,” Sidon stated. Surprised by this, you replied, “Your sister knows a bit of earth magic? Haven’t told me that,” Chuckling, Sidon replies, “If that’s what you call it, then yes.” 

Now giving a chuckle yourself, you two continue to watch the rain as the butterflies in your stomach continued to flutter.

You knew what was causing it. At least from last night, you had an idea. And with Sidon here at your house, you felt you might as well get it off your chest.

“Sidon?” you ask. “Hmm?” Sidon remarked. “Can I tell you something? Something I know is probably a bit too soon but at the same time I’ve kinda known for a while but was sorta denying it,” you replied. Raising an eye at you, you were rubbing the back of your head as you had a slight ting to your cheeks. A bit sheepish, you stated,

“I’m in love with you.”

You had to suppress a chuckle at how quickly Sidon blushed; air hinging in his throat. Though you were surprised at him getting up, Patches jumping out of his lap and taking a seat on top of Sidon’s bag, as Sidon used a hand to lean on the car as he kissed you passionately. Returning the kiss, you placed your hands on his warm cheeks to give a bit more balance.

Kissing him for a good minute, you had to break away to breath as you leaned your forehead against his. “Y/N?” Sidon asked. “Hmm?” you replied; watching Sidon’s gills rise and fall on his sides. “Can I say something?” Sidon asked. “What?

“I feel the same way.”

You snorted and chuckled before taking hold of his lips again.

It was Sidon this time who broke the kiss with, “But I would like to take things slow. Is that understandable?” “Completely. No problems about that,” you chuckled as he returned to kissing you.

And so the two of you spent the rest of the afternoon watching the rain, kissing, planning new dates, and showing Sidon what small tricks you could do with your water magic. Having moved into his lap, you seemed comfortable there as early afternoon led into a calm and raining night for the both of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your a wizard Reader-chan!
> 
> Hahaha, had to beat everybody to that.
> 
> Any who, sorry if this one is a little short. Not every chapter will be very long but I think as long as I get my point across through it, should be fine.
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys enjoy as new developments come around and new discoveries.


	11. Potion Making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the next day off, you invite Sidon over to show him how you make potions

“Okay, now grind them up like this,” you stated, showing Sidon with your own mortar and pestle in hand.

Following your example, Sidon started to grind up and mash up the different petals you threw into the larger mortar and pestle you gave him.

 

Since telling Sidon about your magic powers, Sidon had been interested in learning what you could do. So the next day you had off, which Sidon had off too, you asked Sidon over as you set up a small picnic in your yard with your potion tools all set out and about with your spell book.

Arriving and hearing what you two were doing today, Sidon seemed quite excited as he took a seat and you started to explain what you two would be making.

“So it’s like a black market?” Sidon asked. “Eeeeeeehhhh, you could say that. It’s not a public system. But the selling of things like potions, travel through mouth. So I get phone calls asking and I let them know what my prices are and how long it would take to make things,” you replied.

“So it’s a little extra money in your pockets?” Sidon remarked. “Yep. Pretty much,” you smiled.

Seeing Sidon was done grinding up the petals, you took the larger mortar and started to scrap out the petal mash into a larger bowl with a wooden spoon that was sitting next to you. Grabbing other bottles with different liquids in them that you had brought out, you started to measure out the liquids in measuring cups before pouring them into the bowl.

“So what exactly is this elixir su-” Sidon started to say before you stopped him there. “Annnt!!! Potions Sidon. Potions. Elixirs are just a soup mixture without magic. Magic makes the difference. Without it, this would be just some flower mash juice goop,” you replied.

“Oh,” Sidon replied.

Waving it off, you replied, “It’s fine. A lot of people don’t know that so they get it mixed up. Most my age wouldn’t care if you mix them up by accident but you meet an older wizzrobe like my grandmother and she would spat at you and go into a long rant about the difference. The older generation are still hissy about the difference between actual magic and human’s “idea” of what magic is.”

Still a bit confused, Sidon listened in as you explained some things.

“Magic breaks down to the main four elements. Earth, Fire, Wind, and Water. From there, other elements, such as plants, electricity, things like metals, flying, the such, are broken down into each four main element categories. Healing magic as I brought up last week, delves under plant magic, which deals under earth magic. Potion making, at times can have healing properties, is under water magic because you need water to make the potions work. Water is one of the base components to all potions. The best way I have found to make potions is to mix the components together first and then add it into the water. Older folks do it piece by piece and if you know how to do that way, great. It’s just easier for me to mix things up and then say all the magical spells at once cause it doesn’t confuse me if I’ve said something already or not,” you explained as you were adding other things like spices and dried herbs into the mixture.

“What happens if you do mix things up?” Sidon questioned.

“Either nothing or it blows up in your face,” you replied, “literally.”

You got a snort out of Sidon from that reply which made you chuckle.

Having added in all that was needed now you grabbed the electric burner behind you. Grabbing the end of the cord with the plug, you wrapped it in your hand as electricity started to arch from your fingers. Watching, Sidon flinched as he watched you drop the cord on the blanket as the plug continued to spark off electricity as you turned on the burner.

“You know how to control lighting?” Sidon asked, startled a bit.

Confused for a second, your realized why Sidon was so startled. “OH! Yeah! Electricity is under the water element. Relax though. As long as you don’t touch the plug, you won’t get hurt,” you replied as you moved the cord away from Sidon before holding your hand out, “And you can still touch me.”

A bit hesitant at first, Sidon grabbed onto the hand you used to see that things were in fact alright. Not shocking him, Sidon settled back down as you gave him a smile. “See, I’m not going to hurt you. But hey, maybe next heat storm that comes through, we’ll go out into one of the fields and I’ll show you some tricks I can do,” you replied with a chuckle. Sidon gave a snort which made you laugh harder.

Once the burner was hot enough, you grabbed another bowl and started to pour the half gallon of water you had into it. “Get the water to a boil and then turn the heat down,” you stated as Sidon watched. Watching, you saw Sidon looking around as he asked, “Are these flowers all your mothers?”

“Yeah. Mom loves flowers. She still comes by to check up on them and with Dad out of the house, I’ve had to learn to take care of them so Mom doesn’t get on my case. Though it’s usually when Dad’s not around,” you replied.

“Why is that?” Sidon asked.

Sighing, you replied, “It’s because Dad did Mom pretty dirty during the divorce. I didn’t find out till things came out but Dad took Mom’s name of the property documents. Meaning that with the divorce, the house and the property goes to him. Which turned into a horrible legal battle that Mom lost because there was no way to prove that she had signed the papers. So my folks keep their distance from each other so they don’t kill each other.”

“That’s horrible! Why would he do that?” Sidon questioned, completely surprised and shocked. Shrugging, you replied, “Cause he could. He could use magic to just erase it off on all documents and nobody would know cause nobody knows he’s an unmasked wizzrobe.”

“How do you feel about it?” Sidon asked. “I’ve kept my mouth shut about it but I feel it was pretty dirty. Which is why I don’t keep Mom from the house. Dad lets me stay here. I pay the bills for the house. When she wants to come over, I let her,” you replied before sighing.

Grabbing your hand, Sidon had a sympathetic look on his face as he stated, “It’s good that you still let her come over.”   
“Yeah, even if we have had our rough patches, my Mom is my Mom. I can’t really feel right if I tell her to leave,” you replied as your wrap your fingers through his.

Hearing the water boiling now, you let go of Sidon’s hand as you turned the heat down. Grabbing the other bowl, you scrapped out the contents into the hot water with the wooden spoon and started to stir. Letting go of the spoon as it still continued to stir, to Sidon’s surprise, you grabbed the spell book and flipped through a few pages. Finding the page you wanted, you set the book in your lap before reading it.

Watching, Sidon didn’t understand a word you were saying but was shocked to see the spoon starting to glow as your hair started to flutter up. As the spoon stirred the contents, things started to break down into a glowing green concoction as you finished up reading what was on the page. As your hair settled back down and the spoon settled on the bowl’s edge, the newly made green potion still spun some in the bowl as it sparkled in green light.

Now grabbing a small potion bottle and a ladle, you started to scoop the potion out and poured it into the bottle. Once filled, you popped the cork into the bottle and handed it to Sidon. “Recognize this?” you chuckled. Grabbing the bottle, Sidon seemed surprised and pleased. “It’s a healing potion. Amazing! An honest healing potion. Made from the plants in this yard,” Sidon replied as he looked the bottle over. “Yep. There really isn’t much to them. Easy to make. Just got to have the right flowers for them. Potions depend on what ingredients are use them and healing potions are a blend of earth and water magic. A common thing you see,” you replied as you started to scoop the rest of the potion into other bottles. Filling three more bottles up, you turn the burner off as you watched Sidon still looking the potion over.

“So the elements can blend?” Sidon asked. Nodding, you replied, “Yep. Element blending is pretty common but it all goes back to a main element. Healing potions are a mix of earth and water elements but the main element is water. Thus water wizzrobes are able to make them.”

Still watching him, you found Sidon’s curiosity over the potion cute. It was nice having someone around who wasn’t going to taunt you or find you repulsive but in fact curious and amazed by what you could do. Moving the burner out of the way, you moved into Sidon’s lap, to his surprise, as you grabbed onto the fins that hung from the sides of his face. Getting the notion, Sidon scooped you up into his arms as he set the potion down as you kissed him.

Making out for a good few minutes, you broke away from his lips as you started to giggle. Snuggling into your face, Sidon gave a content hum before kissing your cheek. “Okay Shark Boy, I got to take these inside to cool before I can give them to the clients who order them. I’ve got turkey sandwiches and I’ll bring them out with tea once you set me down,” you stated.

“But what if I don’t want to put you down,” Sidon remarked, a dirty smirk on his face. “You know well enough you can’t fit through the door to the kitchen you sly zora,” you replied, trying to hold back chuckles. “Very well,” Sidon chuckled as he set you back down. 

Shaking your head as you chuckled, you headed back to the house with the potions in hand as you walked into the kitchen. Putting them into the fridge, you pulled the sandwich platter and tea out as you grabbed cups for Sidon and yourself. Carrying everything, you were about to walk out when you spotted Sidon through the window and stood there watching him.

Smile on your face, you gave a content sigh.

Today was a good day. 

One you needed with the news that was given to you a few days ago.

And finally walking out, one you would be glad to have more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, seems more family background has come out but it seems Sidon is enjoying what Reader-chan can do.
> 
> Sorry for the wait. Life got a good bit in the way every time I wanted to sit down and write this chapter. But It's here.
> 
> Now the next chapter will be a bit because next week for Halloween I will be doing a separate holiday short story. 
> 
> So, enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I've had this idea rattling in my head for a bit so I finally said screw it and decided to write it.
> 
> This is a modern AU and really, this is more fluff and stuff without really a major conflict to cause trouble. I myself haven't really read a really modern AU idea so I figured I give on a shot so I hope you enjoy.
> 
> I'm also marking this mature now cause down the line there will be NSFW content added.


End file.
